


Culpable Homicide

by Bell26



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell26/pseuds/Bell26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a slightly different take on Gail and Holly's relationship. Several other rookie blue characters make an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins... please enjoy. p.s I don't own any of the Rookie blue characters, they are just helping me tell a little story :)

Chapter 1

I

Detective Gail Peck picked her way through the dense undergrowth following the sound of distant voices floating toward her on the muggy night air. She thanked the gods of foresight that she had put on a pair of boots this morning as she squelched her way across layers of dead wet leaves underfoot. The powerful beam from her small torch swept across the forest floor as she scanned what little she could see of her surroundings, the light casting eerie shadows behind the brush. Gail and the outdoors were not at all friends and this trek was starting to get to her. She absently scratched at a non existent itch on her left arm as she pushed past the last branch and emerged into an open space surrounding the lake that lay still and steaming ahead of her. 

That was totally the last time she took a short cut through the woods. Those arseholes who’d parked the access road closed were extremely dead when she got hold of them. Not to mention the rookie who suggested the “short-cut”. Just a few meters he said, easy as pie he said. She would have to think of a good way to torture him for that later. She turned toward the light and voices she’d heard earlier and made her way along the pebble beach toward the group of uniformed officers standing around idly. 

She picked Chris Diaz out of the group and bee lined toward him. “What have we got?” she asked when she was easily within ear shot. 

He turned, giving her an easy smile. “This way detective,” he said gesturing with his left had, he knew better than to touch Gail without explicit permission. “The body is lying about 50 meters down the shore line. Elderly male, no I.D so far but he’s all wrapped up in a tarp and we knew not to disturb any of the evidence until forensics has had a look.”

They made their way along the shore, coming to a stop just short of a bundle with a pair of feet protruding from one end of a bright blue tarp and wispy grey hair from the other. Gail turned to survey the scene. She noted multiple foot prints in the mud, 3 distinctly different sets, possible a fourth as well. She shone her torch up the dirt track, two sets of tyre prints, made by the same vehicle it looked like, one coming, one going. She turned her attention back to the body and ran the light over it, big feet, size 10 or 11 at least. She skirted the edge of the lake to round the body, taking great care not to interfere with the scene. 

Her torch light trailing over the ligatures around his ankles, following the rope to a heavy looking set of cinderblocks resting not far from his feet. “Well, well,” she said, flicking her torch toward the blocks, “looks like our perp may have been interrupted during the body dump.” She knelt near the edge of the tarp, snapping on a pair of latex free gloves she carried in her back pocket, no reason to increase the probability of breaking out into hives today. A trip through the forest was enough of a risk. Gently lifting the edge of the material she peaked underneath, her beam illuminating a carpet of some kind. She sighed, dropping the tarp back down to the body, “He’s totally wrapped up underneath there, going to have to wait till he’s back at the lab before we can get a closer look, we can’t afford to compromise any trace evidence by trying to unwrap him now.”

“I should Hope so Detective,” came a voice that Gail didn’t recognise. She shifted her eyes up toward the newcomer, scanning her from her bright green wellington boots up. Sensible foot wear, she came prepared. Stone washed blue jeans, a red jumper covered by a well worn brown leather jacket and a cream coloured scarf. The outfit was rounded off by a pair of latex gloves and what looked like a rather large lunchbox. “You better not have been messing with my evidence detective.” The woman said with a lop sided grin, tilting her head to the right and nudging her glasses back up her nose with her free hand.

Gail narrowed her eyes as she stood from her crouch. She’d managed to put her right knee into the water and could now feel the cold seeping through her jeans. Great, just great. First a trek through the forest, now wet jeans and an irritating forensics person on top of it all. “You better be here to get my body back to the lab lunchbox because that is the only way I’m going to let that sass slide,” Gail said as she carefully made her way back to where Chris was still standing watching the scene between the two women unfold. “And don’t worry, all our precious evidence is 100% undisturbed, at least by me anyway, I can’t vouch for the rest of these losers.”

Gail ripped off her gloves, turning them inside out in the process and folding them around each other before shoving them into her jacket pocket. When she turned back to the unknown woman she was still standing there watching her with an amused look on her face and a raised eyebrow. “Well go on then, get on with all your nerdy stuff so we can all skedaddle back to where there is air conditioning and there is coffee,” Gail said as she turned back to Chris. “Daiz,” she barked loudly, making him jump, “make sure we have photos of all the shoe and tire prints around here and get casts of them too. Once you’ve sorted all of that out I want you to go back to the lab with lunchbox here and call me when she’s done being all nerdy and has something useful for me.” With that said Gail started making her way back toward the other officers in search of the civilian who had found the body.

II

Chris turned toward the tall brunette as she made her way to the body. She’d set her bag down on a nearby rock and was instructing two members from her forensic team as to where to put up the spot lights they'd carried down from the van. “A little to the left Sammy,” she said as she knelt down almost exactly where Gail had earlier. Camera in hand, she started taking strategic snap shots of the body. 

Chris inched closer to watch her work. He looked on in silence for several minutes before clearing his throat, “She’s a good detective you know, she didn’t mess with your scene.” For some reason he couldn’t explain he still felt the need to stick up for Gail, even though they were no longer dating. They were friends now though, and that’s what friends did right?

The brunette looked up from her camera and smiled at the officer looming over her, his thumbs tucked into his utility belt. “I know,” she said, “I was just teasing her. I’m Holly Stewart by the way, the new forensic pathologist.”

“Chris Diaz, fifteen division, With detective Peck.” He replied, pointing backwards over his shoulder with his thumb toward where Gail was standing with her back to them talking to the witness. “You really shouldn't tease her you know, its like baiting a wild animal.”

Holly looked up at Chris’s baby face and chuckled, when she looked at him all she saw was a big puppy dog, it was kind of cute actually. Her eyes slid from his face and locked onto the blonde detective listening intently to the man at her side as he gestured wildly with his hands, obviously very into his story. The grin snuck back onto Holly’s face as she watched Gail, “I think I’ll take my chances.”

“Don’t say I didn't warn you,” Chris shrugged as he went in search of one of the crime scene investigators to help him collect the evidence Gail had requested.

Holly did a thorough examination of the scene, photographing everything she thought prudent to the investigation before calling the techs back to help her move the body, tarp and all into a body bag and onto a stretcher. The initial exam would have to wait for their return to the morgue where they were in controlled surroundings and at no risk of losing any evidence when they unwrapped the body. Her eyes dragged across the officers still milling about the scene, looking for the distinctive platinum blonde hair of certain detective, but Gail was nowhere to be found. Shaking her head, she began the walk back to the van wondering why the detective fascinated her so.

 

III

Gail was already sipping on her third cup of coffee for the morning by the time she spotted Diaz and McNally strolling into the squad room. Catching Diaz’s eye she jerked her head towards her desk, beckoning them over. “What have you got for me Diaz,” she said as the officers approached her. 

Chris pulled out his note pad and started paging through to find the page he needed, “O.K so there were four sets of foot prints at the scene, one pair belonging to the boots of the gentleman who found the body, a Mr John St Clair and the second known set to officer Mullins, the first officer on scene. The other two sets belonging to our un subs. Both sets are small, a size 5 pair of women’s Nike studio trainer cross training shoe and a size 4 flat soled boot of some kind. Unfortunately there is no tread pattern so the techs couldn't narrow it down any further, but if we find the boot they can match the imprint apparently.”

“Moving on to the tyre tracks,” McNally replied, reading from her own note book. “The two sets were from the same vehicle, one set coming toward the scene and the second lot away. The print was left by a firestone destination A/T, commonly found on Ford’s F150 model of truck.”

Gail nodded as she took in the new information. “Anything on the body yet?” she asked the two officers. 

“Nothing yet, I was just down at the morgue, Dr Stewart was about to start her examination of the body when I left.” Chris said. 

“Right,” Gail said as she stood, “I want you two out there canvassing the neighbourhood surrounding that lake. I saw a gas station and a bar a kilometre or two up the road from the turn off to the lake. See if anyone saw anything suspicious yesterday. Check if the gas station has surveillance, we might get lucky and catch something important. Ask specifically about Ford trucks in the area. I’m sure there are a few cabins around there too, see if any of them are inhabited and find out if anyone saw anything. Take Collins and Price with you.”

“Sure thing boss,” Andy said with a smirk as she and Chris turned to go. She didn’t miss the scowl that Gail threw her way and it made her smile widen. She and Gail had been in a good place lately, after all the awkwardness with the whole Nick fiasco she had to admit that she was happy that she and Gail had once again found some middle ground, a place where they could be friends. It had taken a long time and a lot of persistence, and she wouldn’t openly admit it to anyone but after all they had experienced together Gail Peck was someone important to her. 

IV

Gail picked her keys up off the desk and tossed her empty coffee cup into the trash as she made her way out of the station and over to the morgue. On the short drive over her stomach started to protest the fact that it had not yet been fed. Luckily there happened to be a place just around the corner that made some of the best donuts in town. 

 

Pedro smiled as he saw Gail pushing open the door to his shop, she was by far one of his favourite customers. Not only because she probably spent at least a quarter of her salary here but she had a great sense of humour and although she didn’t show it he could tell she had a soft heart. “Ah Officer Peck, your usual?” He questioned as she walked up to the counter. 

Gail smiled, “Sure thing Pedro, and throw in a few extra today if you can spare them, and maybe one of those health biscuit things you make.”

She watched as he went about packing a selection of donuts into a box for her and then started on her coffee. 

“No uniform today officer?” he said as he placed her order onto the shelf.

“No uniform anymore at all actually, I made Detective two weeks ago,” Gail replied, blushing when she saw the pride on Pedro’s face, dropping her eyes to the box in front of her. Sometimes she wished her mother would look at her that way. All she got from her when she’d heard about the promotion was a card with the word congratulations printed in gaudy red letters on the inside, her mother had scribbled four words in the card - don’t screw this up. 

He was still beaming down at her when she looked up. “I always knew you were meant for great things. Detective Gail Peck, that has a nice ring to it.” He winked at her, causing her blush to deepen further. 

Gail cleared her throat and reached for her wallet in the back pocket of her jeans. “Oh no, no, this one’s on the house,” Pedro said, refusing to take the money Gail held out to him. “Well done on your promotion Detective Peck.”

“Thanks Pedro,” Gail said with a shy smile. She picked up the box and the coffee and made her way to the door, throwing a quick wave over her shoulder as she pushed out the door.

She looked over at the coffee sitting on top of the donut box on her passenger seat. Another cup was probably not a good idea. She wondered if the doctor was a coffee drinker, bribery might come in useful somewhere along the line, she thought to herself with a smile.

V

Gail strolled into the morgue, coffee and donuts in hand. She made her way over to the front desk and smiled when she saw Tony behind the desk. The guard was a burly man in his late forties with thinning brown hair. Gail had worked hard for the little soft spot he had for her, it was always a good idea to have someone like Tony on your side. He may not look it but he was the town gossip, he knew anything and everything there was to know about anybody in the Toronto police world.

“Hey Tony,” she greeted him, opening the box of donuts for him to inspect. “Donut?” she asked as he smacked his lips together.

“Hey Gail. Don’t mind if I do,” he said, picking up a caramel glaze in his pudgy fingers. “So what brings you all the way out here to the morgue on such a fine day?”

“I’m looking for Dr Stewart actually, she picked up a John Doe who’s case I’m working.” Gail said as she watched Tony munch his donut.

 

 

“Oh yeah, the guy from the lake. She’s just started with him over in bay two. This is her first case since she transferred in from Vancouver. Rumour has it she is pretty good at what she does. Heard the bosses think she’s quite a catch, plan on grooming her to take over the head honcho position pretty soon. If it happens in the next two years she’ll be the youngest pathologist ever to head the Toronto lab,” he said as he popped the last piece of his donut into his mouth and started licking the icing off of his fingers. 

Gail gestured to the box, signalling that he should help himself to another donut, she wanted to keep Tony talking for a little longer and maybe get a little more dirt on the new doctor. You never knew what could come in handy one day.

Tony took a big bite of the cream filled he had in his hand and continued, “Graduated top of her class from med school at McGill, stayed on there to complete her pathology residency then moved on to Vancouver’s medical examiners office after that. She helped them close some tough cases up there. Little bit of a genius our Dr Stewart.” He chewed for a while before looking around conspiratorially before beckoning Gail closer. “You didn't hear this from me missy but I’ve been told by a reliable source that our Doc in there is a bit of a hit with the ladies, if you know what I mean,” he whispered near Gail’s ear as she leant over the counter.

Gail grinned, bingo. That was totally something she could use. Gail knew she was a bit of a looker and wasn't averse to using that to get what she wanted. Hell, a little harmless flirting never hurt anyone and besides if it got her what she needed to solve a case quicker who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

VI

She stood outside the autopsy suite observing Dr Stewart through the glass for a minute. The body was unwrapped from the tarp and underlying carpet which she noted were spread out on separate tables to the left of the gurney that held the now naked elderly looking man. The doctor was busy with her external examination, scribbling furiously on a body diagram as she walked around the gurney inspecting the body from every angle. Ever so often she would push her glasses back up her nose with her left hand. As she rounded the body for the second time she caught sight of Gail through the glass and stopped. She tilted her head to the left and gave Gail a questioning lop sided grin, as if to say,’why are you out there?’

Gail raised the now half empty box of donuts and the coffee she was still clutching for the Doctor to see. Dr Stewart put down the clip bored and shed her apron and gloves as she made her way to the door, stopping briefly to wash her hands before stepping out of the autopsy suite and making her way over to Gail.

“And here I was thinking you had a weak stomach detective,” the Doctor said with a grin as she stopped next to where Gail stood.

“Nah, just not all that keen on contaminating my breakfast,” Gail replied, holding the coffee cup out towards the brunette who hesitated before reaching for it. She hadn’t expected such a kind gesture from the detective. Gail narrowed her eyes and withdrew the coffee before Holly’s hand could close around it. “You aren’t going to contaminate my breakfast are you?” She asked as she ran her eyes up and down the brunette’s body suspiciously. 

Holly chuckled, holding up her hands in defence, “Nope, left all the icky protective gear inside and I’ve scrubbed my hands too.”

Gail eyed her suspiciously for another few seconds before extending her hand holding the coffee toward the brunette once again.

Holly hummed in appreciation as she sipped the warm liquid. “Thanks,” she said as she wrapped her long fingers around the cup.

“I didn't know how you take your coffee so I kind of guessed. You look like a low fat milk no sugar kind of girl.” Gail said as she lifted the lid on the box and picked out an apple danish, her favourite, and took an enormous bite out of it. She turned the box toward Holly who just raised an eyebrow at her skeptically.

“You call this breakfast? Do you eat like this every morning?” Holly asked amused, “If so I don't even want to know what your cholesterol levels are like.” 

“Hey, I brought you coffee. I was being nice, which means you don't get to bad mouth my choice of sustenance.” Gail said, pretending to be offended. “Or I might just take that coffee back,” she said around a mouthful of gooey apple cinnamony goodness. 

Holly clutched the coffee cup closer to her chest theatrically as she looked back at Gail who was still munching on her danish. “I won’t say another word.”

Gail nodded in approval as she took another pastry from the box while still chewing her last bite of the previous one. “And if you look carefully you will notice that I even picked up one of the ridiculous health biscuits for you, but now I don't think you deserve it anymore.” She said as she started closing the box again. 

Holly’s stomach chose just that moment to growl rather loudly, causing Gail to smirk. “So what do you say nerd, seems your stomach really wants your disgusting cookie,” Gail said wiggling the box in front of Holly’s nose.

Holly turned to face Gail completely, putting on her best puppy dog eyes she said, “Please may I have the awesome health cookie you went out of your way to procure just for me.” She blinked at Gail a few times, pouting her lips. Gail stood very still watching her for a few seconds, making no move to open the box. Just when Holy thought she was never going to get her cookie and had resigned herself to going hungry for a few more hours Gail shrugged and opened the box for her. 

She reached in to pick up the cookie, her eyes flickering up to Gail’s face as she grabbed the only other apple danish in the box and retracted her hand quickly and taking a bite. 

“Hey!” Gail exclaimed in indignation, “That’s not yours, put it back.” 

Holly put on the most innocent look she could muster and pointed at the danish. “But I’ve contaminated it,” she said as she took another bite. Gail scowled at Holly as she slowly finished off the danish, purposefully enjoying every bite. Gail threw her hands up in a huff, she picked up the box to go leave at the front desk for Tony to finish off the last two donuts and the horrible biscuit. 

“Hey, what about my health cookie?” Holly asked with a smile as Gail stomped off. 

“You don't deserve it nerd,” she called behind her as she rounded the corner.

Holly chuckled, this was going to be interesting, she thought to herself as she made her way back into the autopsy suit to gown and glove for the internal examination.

 

 

VII

Holly was elbow deep in the victim’s chest cavity when Gail reappeared. She honestly hadn't expected her to come back after her earlier theatrics. She raised an eyebrow at her from under her face shield as she removed the heart from its place within the mediastinum and placed it onto the scale to her left, noting it’s mass. 

“What,” Gail said, looking from Holly to the heart in the steal dish, “I came here for answers and now I’m damn well going to get a few seeing as you stole my danish. This is a give and take kind of relationship Dr Stewart.”

“Holly,” said the brunette as she stuck her hands back into the thoracic cavity intent on removing the lungs next. “Seeing as we have reached the stage where I steal your food I think we should probably be on a first name basis.”

“Gail,” said the blonde detective simply as she watched as Holly removed both lungs, making a note regarding their colour and consistency before reaching for a large knife, slicing into one and inspecting the underlying tissue. Gail had inched closer to get a better look as the doctor worked. 

“If you plan on standing that close I suggest you put on some protective gear, unless you’d like to wear bloody clothes for the rest of the day.” Holly said as the detective lent over the body to get a better look. She pointed out the shoe covers, gowns and face shields near the doorway and watched out of the corner of her eye as Gail complied and covered up. She shook her head as Gail made her way back over, this woman was very intriguing indeed.

Gail silently watched the pathologist work for a few minutes more before clearing her throat to get Holly’s attention. “So what can you tell me so far?” She asked, focusing her attention on Holly’s steady hands as she slid the liver from the abdomen and inspected it closely. 

“Well, our victim is Martin Brandenburg, a 67 year old Toronto native, confirmed by his drivers licence and I also took the liberty of requesting and comparing his dental records to known records on file. He is definitely our guy. I found his wallet in the front pocket of his shorts when we unwrapped him earlier. I receipted it to officer Price who took it over to prints to check if anyone else may have touched it seeing as it was devoid of any cash. His external exam came back clear, I couldn't find any external signs of trauma. No obvious contusions, incisions or lacerations severe enough to have caused his death. Although I did find a small mark in his right cubical fossa in keeping with a blood draw of IV injection of some kind. That could be significant, we’ll know more once the tox results come back. I managed to get hold of his primary care physician who provided us with a medical history, he had a Myocardial infarction two years ago and his cardiologist had to stent his left anterior descending artery. He is also an insulin dependent type 2 diabetic and suffered from hypertension.” 

Holly looked over to see Gail giving her a disdainful look, “Not all of us speak nerd lunchbox, how about plain english.”

Holly gave her an apologetic look, “Sorry, sometimes I forget. Basically he’s had a heart attack, had a problem controlling his blood sugar so he needed to inject himself with insulin and took medicine for his blood pressure.”

“So basically what you are saying is you don’t really know what killed him yet.” Gail said looking on while Holly returned the organs she had removed to their respective cavities. 

“Not yet no,” she said as she began to suture the Y incision closed. “We can definitely rule out trauma and it wasn’t a heart attack or a stroke. His brain and internal organs all appear to be normal other than the expected age related changes. Now it’s a bit of a waiting game for the histology and toxicology to come back.”

Gail looked a bit despondent as she began to strip off her protective gear and dump it into the red trash bins. “What about time of death?” she asked as she lent up against the door frame watching Holly secure the last suture. 

“Well his rigor has come and gone. Taking the ambient temperature outdoors, his liver temperature and the general state of the body into account I would put time of death at between 34 and 38 hours ago. He was definitely left in a sitting position for some time after death, at least six hours, and then moved later. She motioned Gail over when she saw the confused look on her face. She folded the victim’s arm furthest from her over his chest and bent the knee on the same side, angling it over the other leg facing her, grabbing his shoulder and his hip she rolled the body towards herself with one practiced move. Steadying the body with the hand on his hip she pointed to the reddish purple discolouration over the victims buttocks, thighs and feet. “Livor mortis,” she said as she rolled him back carefully. “Starts setting in about 20-30 minutes after death. It’s caused by pooling of blood within the subcutaneous tissue due to gravity. If he had been lying on his back you would have seen a completely different pattern.”

Gail’s i phone pinged as a text landed, she dug it out of her pocket and swiped across the screen to read the message from Diaz. “As much fun as this has been, I’ve gotta run doc, you know, things to do, people to see… murders to solve” she said as she made her way to the door. Just before walking out she turned and did something very un-Gail like. “Thanks for the help nerd.” She said, slapping the door frame as she left. 

“Any time detective,” Holly said with one of her lop sided smiles crossing her face. She lent against the door frame as she watched Gail walk away. “FYI, I can totally be bought with a good pastry!” She called after Gail who chuckled and waved over her shoulder without turning around.

Wow. The only word that came to Holly’s mind as she turned back to the body and began to cover it with the sheet. It had been a while since she’d felt this kind of attraction for someone. She’d met her less than 24 hrs ago and already the snarky detective was getting under her skin, in a good way. “Easy there Stewart,” she mumbled to herself as she went through the rest of her routine, “you hardly know anything about her, hell, you don’t even know if she’s gay.” Holly sighed as she made her way to her office wondering when she’d get to see Gail again, secretly hoping that fate would throw them together again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I

Gail sauntered into 15 and made her way into their case room. Chris and Andy had done a good job of setting everything up. Stuck up on the centre of the white board was the drivers licence photo of Martin Brandenburg with all of his vital statistics charted underneath in bullet point form.   
Andy was adding scene photos to the board while Chris stuck up a picture of a blue Ford F150. Gail perched on the edge of one of the desks surrounding the board and surveyed the officers for a minute. Price walked in carrying a stack of papers, “Oh hey Gail, I was just about to call you, we think we have made a little head way here.” 

“Okay guys, walk me through what we have so far. Price, how about we start with you?” Gail said.

“So Firstly, Dr Stewart found our vic’s wallet in his pants pocket, he has been identified as Mr Martin Brandenburg, 67, residing at 521 Coronation Road. He was married, his wife was Sophia Brandenburg, who is 60. She worked as a registered nurse in the Emergency department at St Jude’s until her retirement 2 years ago. They had been married for 40 years this past June. He had a step daughter, Maria and a son, Andrew, who was killed in action in Afghanistan. So far we haven’t been able to get hold of his wife or step daughter and there was no answer at his home. He worked as a plumber until he retired 7 years ago, selling off his business soon after. He had no criminal record of note, one or two outstanding parking fines is all I could find” Chloe said to the group as Andy updated the information on the board. 

“Chris, tell us about the truck,” Gail said, pointing out the picture he’d tacked to the board. 

“Mr Brandenburg owned a blue 2008 Ford F150, it was not found at his residence. We have released a BOLO for the vehicle, but no sitings as yet. As we know, the tire prints from the scene match those of a tire commonly used on Ford F150 trucks. When we find the truck we will be able to compare the tread to the print we have on file.” Said Chris.

Andy continued where Chris left off. “We had no luck with the surrounding cabins, only two were inhabited, both pretty far from the body dump on the opposite side of the lake. One of the residents was so old I doubt he could even see past the front porch while I’m pretty sure the other was still drunk. We had better luck at the gas station, one of the surveillance cameras is pointed at the road in front of it. Dov is currently watching the footage, with a little luck we’ll catch the truck coming by.”

Dov appeared in the doorway just then as if he had been sent for. “I got a visual on a blue F150 Ford cruising past the gas station at around 23H30 on friday evening. Unfortunately the picture is very grainy and with the reflection of the florescent lights from the gas station its pretty impossible to see the driver. I cleaned up the image a bit and it’s definitely Mr Brandenburg’s vehicle, the licence plates match what we have on file. I’ve taken the file down to the tech guys, we’ll see if they can give us something more.”

Gail nodded as she pondered all the information she just received. “Dr Stewart puts time of death between 11h00 and 14h00 on friday. She couldn't find any signs of trauma being the cause of death so my money is on poisoning of some kind, I’ll be keeping in touch with the doc until we have confirmation. As we know, poisoning is more commonly used by female killers or males wishing to incapacitate their prey so we really need to track down the wife and step daughter. Right now we are considering them our main suspects until they can be ruled out.”

Gail stood from her perch on the edge of the desk. “Good job guys, lets keep up the momentum on this one. Dov, see what you can get out of the tech guys. Diaz and Price, lets see if we can track down that truck, also, get a little more background on the wife and daughter, just in case they have something shady lurking in their past. Call me if you find anything interesting. McNally, you’re with me, lets pay Mrs Brandenburg a little visit, see what she has to say for herself.” Gail said as she dismissed her little team.

II

Andy drove slowly passed 521 Coronation while Gail surveyed the house and neighbourhood from the passenger seat. Her sharp eyes darted over the number plate of a silver Chevy Cruize parked in the driveway, which she read off to Andy as they passed by. They circled the block and ran the plate, which came back to Maria Brandenburg, 36, no employment history on file. Cited for a DUI 3 years ago, nothing further of interest. Andy pulled into the drive, blocking the chevy in as she parked.

Gail slipped out of the passenger seat, subconsciously placing her hand on her gun and straightening the holster as she and McNally walked up the porch steps to the front door.   
She knocked three times and stepped to the side as they waited for a response from within the house. Gail watched as she saw the curtains in the left hand window twitch, she held up her badge toward the window and announced clearly, “Ma'am, I’m Detective Gail Peck with the Toronto Police Department, would you mind opening the door? We are Looking for Mrs Sophia Brandenburg, is this her residence?”

There was the sound of a dead bolt sliding and a lock being turned before the face of an elderly woman appeared from behind the door. “I am Sophia Brandenburg. How can I help you officers?” The woman said as she opened the door wider.

“Ma'am, I’m officer McNally, Detective Peck and I were wondering if we might come in and chat to you for a moment?” Andy said as she looked into the hall behind the woman.

“Oh sure officers, come on in. You’ll have to excuse the mess, been doing a little spring cleaning so everything is a little all over the place.” She said as she moved to the sitting room. Gail noted that the woman was pretty agile for a 60 year old as she walked ahead of them. “Please, take a seat. Can I get you two ladies anything, tea, maybe some home made lemonade? Made a fresh batch just this morning.” She said with a smile.

“No Thank you Mrs Brandenburg, I think we are just fine.” Gail said, returning the smile. Andy flipped open her notepad as she waited for Gail to start the interview. “Ma'am I would like to ask you a few questions about your husband, Mr Martin Brandenburg, if that’s okay?” Gail said as she analysed the woman sat across from them.

“Is Martin in some kind of trouble?” She asked, her facial expression giving nothing away. 

Gail cleared her throat, death notifications were one of her least favourite parts of the job. “I’m Sorry to have to tell you this Mrs Brandenburg but a body was found out by a small fishing hole a few kilometres from here, the body has been identified as Mr Martin Brandenburg. His wallet was found in his pants pocket and his photo ID matches that of the man we found. Our Forensic Pathologist also had the deceased’s dental records compared to those of your husband and they came back a match.” 

Gail watched the woman reach up and place her hand over her mouth, she was quite for a long while before she began to shake her head no. “There must be some kind of mistake,” she said in a barely audible whisper. “I saw him on friday, he was fine. I mean sure we had an argument that morning and he stormed out and took off in his truck. I thought he’d just gone off somewhere to blow off some steam like he usually does.” She shook her head again, “you must have the wrong person, it can’t be Martin, it just can’t be.”

Gail’s phone chose that moment to start ringing, frowning she looked down to the screen. Diaz blinked on the screen as it rang. “Excuse me Mrs Brandenburg, but I unfortunately have to take this,” she said as she looked over to Andy so she could take over.

Gail answered and stepped into the room next door which looked like a small TV room. “What’s up Diaz,” she said as she looked around. 

“I think you might find this useful,” came the reply from down the line. “Turns out Mrs Brandenburg has a fondness for playing the ponies. She has lost a substantial amount of money over the years. I spoke to Mr Brandenburg’s business partner who also happens to be a close family friend. He confided that it got so bad at one stage about ten years ago that Martin was considering divorce. Apparently the Mrs put them into quite a bit of debt, they almost lost their house. He says things got better for a while but that Martin was becoming suspicious that she had gone back to the gambling just recently when he found a large sum of money missing from their joint account.”

Gail walked around the room while Chris spoke, picking photo’s up off of the mantle to study them. She toed the edge of a loose brick at the base of an old fireplace, her eyes fell onto a strange pattern on the carpet coming out from under the coffee table. She turned to look at it more closely. Frowning she walked around the table to get a better look. Chris heard the sharp intake of breath from Gail’s end. 

“Gail? You okay?” He asked, his voice laced with concern. 

“Sure, Sure.” She said, sounding far away. “Listen Chris, I need to go. See if you can dig into the Brandenburg’s finances and get back to me. Thanks for the info.” And before he could say another word he was listening to a dial tone.

Gail knelt next to the coffee table to get a closer look at the carpet. It was as if there had been a rug or something under the coffee table that had been removed, leaving a clean spot where it had been and marks on the carpet surrounding it from many years of dirt and wear. Gail looked around quickly, checking that she was still alone before pushing the table aside and walking the edges to estimate the size of the clean square on the floor below. Quickly, she took a twenty out of her wallet and placed it in the middle of the square and snapped a few photos with her phone. Turning to the couch she took a few snaps of it too, just in case, before returning the coffee table to its rightful position. Making sure that everything was back in its place she turned and left the room, returning to McNally who gave her a questioning look when she saw Gail’s face.

Gail jerked her head toward the door signalling to Andy that it was time to get out of here before addressing Mrs Brandenburg, “Once again I’m so sorry for your loss ma’am,” She said. “We just have a few more questions we need to ask you but I don’t think now is the best time. We’d like to set up a time for you to come in tomorrow if that would be better?” Gail said as Andy stood and Mrs Brandenburg followed suit. “We could arrange for you to view your husband’s body if you wish, I’ve found that it affords closure to some.” 

Mrs Brandenburg nodded. “That would be fine dear.” She looked a bit lost as she ushered them toward the door. 

Gail fished a card out of her wallet, writing tomorrow’s date and a time on the back of the card she handed it over to Mrs Brandenburg. “Is there someone we could call to be with you in this difficult time?” Andy asked as they stepped over the threshold onto the porch.

 

 

“No, thank you dear. My daughter will be back shortly, she’s just out for a walk with our dog.” She said, offering them a weak smile.

“It would be great if she could accompany you to the station tomorrow, for moral support and we may have a few questions she may be able to help us with as well.” Gail said as she watched the elderly lady. 

“Yes, anything we can do to help detective.” She said, snapping the card between her fingers.

“Feel free to call if you think of anything that may be helpful, anything at all.” Gail said, watching the woman nod and turn back into the house. 

Gail practically sprinted back to the squad car with a confused looking Andy trailing not far behind. “Keep up McNally, we have work to do.” She said as she yanked open the door and jumping into the front seat.

III

Gail whipped out her phone, dialled a number and held it pressed to her ear with her shoulder as she opened the window. “Oliver, I think I’ve got something. How quickly can you get an unmarked out to 521 Coronation?” She said as she motioned for Andy to pull over a little way down the street, just out of the line of sight of the house they had just been in. “Right, thanks. I owe you.” She said and hung up.

“Gail, what the hell is going on?” Andy asked, the confused look still plain as day on her face. 

“That woman in there killed her husband in that house or was at least in on it.” Gail said, her eyes fixed on McNally. 

The intensity behind those blue eyes was so sharp that sometimes it scared Andy who looked back at Gail skeptically. 

“I’m telling you McNally, I’m so sure that I’d bet a years supply of cheese puffs on it.” She said, turning back to keep an eye on the street as they waited for the plain clothes officers in their unmarked car to show up before they returned to the station. 

Collins and Price pulled up across the street from Andy’s squad ten minutes later. Gail hopped out and lent into the window of the unmarked as she briefed her team. “Don’t let these two out of your sight. We are going to watch them like a hawk until they come walking into the doors of 15 tomorrow morning. Any suspicious behaviour and you pick them up, you got me?” She said. Both officers nodded and settled into their surveillance for the evening. Gail trotted back to the car, yanking the door open and jumping in. Andy could almost feel the excitement radiating off of her.

“Drive McNally, Drop me off at the morgue on your way to the station.” She said as she tapped her finger on the dash impatiently.

 

IV

Gail pushed through the doors, looking over at Tony who was just getting ready to hand over to the night shift. “Stewart?” Was all she said as she passed him by. 

“Third floor, in her office. It’s the second door to the right as you get up the stairs.” He said as Gail disappeared into the stairwell. 

Holly was sat behind her desk peering at slides from a different case under her microscope when she felt a presence nearby. She looked up and gave one of her lop sided grins Gail was coming to appreciate as a uniquely Holly thing.

“Well detective, three times in one day, I’m feeling rather popular.” She said as she pushed her chair back from her desk. 

Gail rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin at the forensic pathologist. She liked the fact that the woman wasn’t put off by her snark and sarcasm. In fact she gave just as good as she got and secretly Gail loved it.

“Don’t flatter yourself Doc. You still got that carpet Martin Brandenburg was wrapped in lying around here?” She asked as she lent against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Sure do, It’s downstairs locked away in our evidence locker. Why?” She asked.

“I’ll show you,” said Gail striding into the office eying the printer on the shelf behind Holly’s left shoulder. “This thing AirPrint?” she asked, flicking the switch to on. Holly nodded as the printer came to life with a few grumbles and a humming noise.

Gail had her phone out and hit print on the few pictures she had from the Brandenburg house that she had taken earlier. She flipped through them quickly, the quality was actually pretty good. She handed them over to Holly who scrutinised them closely. “What do you see there nerd?” She asked as she watched Holly.

“These appear to be photos of a couch and a large clean spot on a carpet.” Holly said, holding the photo’s up to her desk lamp to get a better look.

“Give the lady a Bells,”* Gail said, wrapping her knuckles on the desk, “And what pray, could leave such a square clean spot on a carpet?”

Holly’s mouth formed into an O as realisation struck. 

“Now have a look at the couch,” Gail said moving around the back of Holly’s chair and leaning over her shoulder. “Right there,” she said, pointing out two buttons.

Holly’s heart rate had picked up with Gail’s close proximity, the scent of oranges and a slight spiciness drifting into her nostrils. She focused on the picture, trying hard to pay attention to what she was looking at. The grey couch was rather nondescript, the buttons placed equidistant from one another, in both the seat and the back rest, presumably to either anchor the cushioning into place or for a purely decorative effect, who knew. 

Gail had started talking again, pulling Holly from her thoughts. “Remember when you turned the body this morning, you were explaining about lividity…” Gail trailed off. 

“Yeah, yeah. The round blanched areas on his thighs could totally be explained by pressure from the buttons.” Holly said as she turned to look at Gail. They were mere centimetres apart. Gail’s eyes locked onto Holly’s. The intensity of Gail’s gaze practically seared Holly’s corneas, her icy blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Holly pulled the photos she’d taken earlier from their folder and flipped through them until she found the specific one she was looking for. Holding the two prints up next to each other the similarity between the buttons and the marks left on the victims legs were undeniable.

 

“Bingo!” Gail said as she stepped back and clapped her hands together, bringing Holly out of her Gail fuelled fog. She seemed to be able to concentrate better now that the blonde had moved out of her personal space.

She looked over at Gail, “Bravo detective, its seems you may have found the primary scene.”

Gail grinned, causing Holly to grin right back at her. Before she realised she’d even said it the words had slipped from her mouth, “You know you are kinda cute when you aren't scowling, you should smile more often.”

Gail’s face dropped into a frown, “Watch it Stewart, the last of my ex-boyfriends to call me cute got a kick in the nuts and a threat to surgically remove a certain appendage may also have been made.”

Gail raised an eyebrow as Holly actually laughed out loud and held up both her hands in surrender. “Well, not only do I have neither of the above mentioned appendages, I also have absolutely no use for them.” Holly stood from behind her desk and took in Gail’s confused face. “Gay,” Holly said, pointing both her thumbs at her own chest. 

Gail shrugged and turned to head out the door. “You coming nerd? I want to have a look at that rug and I need a witness to my unrivalled brilliance. Oh and bring a tape measure.” She said over her shoulder.

They headed down to the evidence room and removed the carpet, taking it into the same autopsy suit they had been in earlier. They unrolled it and took the measurements they needed.

“Neat trick with the twenty dollar bill Peck, I’m impressed. Now we have a scale to use to work out the actual size of the carpet.” Holly said as she did a few quick calculations. “And they too are spot on. In my opinion the space left on that carpet could have been made by this rug.”

Gail helped Holly to get the rug back into the evidence room before announcing that she needed to get back to the world of the living to solve the mysteries of the dead. “I Have a good feeling about this one doc, we are going to wrap this up sooner than you think.” She said as Holly walked her to the door.

“Oh I have no doubt detective,” she said with a small smile. “Give me a call in the morning, I should have some preliminary results from the toxicology by then.”

“Will do, and Doc, when we wrap this up you’ll have to come over to the Penny for a drink with us. You know, seeing as you are and integral part of the team and all.” Gail said with a grin.

“I’d like that,” Holly said with a chuckle, “although I have a feeling that this invitation has more to do with my ability to attest to your amazing detective skills than my contribution to the case.” 

Gail winked at the brunette, “Would have made a pretty good detective yourself Doc.”

Holly watched as Gail walked back toward the station. “You are so totally in trouble here Stewart.” She mumbled to herself as she made her way back into her building.

V

Gail found herself in their small case room once again, waiting for her ‘task force’ to arrive. The five officers weren't far behind. Andy was first through the door, placing a steaming mug of coffee down in front of Gail with a smile. Nick yawned widely as he plopped down into a chair. Gail smirked as she watched him, although she had pretty much forgiven him for running off with one of the people she had considered to be one of her good friends it was still fun to make him pay every now and then. Just to remind him he was a jack ass once in a while. In hindsight it was probably a blessing, she and Nick’s rocky past was probably quite an accurate testament to what their future may have looked like if they had stayed together.

Gail turned her attention to her officers as Dov began to speak. “Unfortunately the image we have from the gas station surveillance is about as cleaned up as it’s going to get. No luck with the driver, all we can say is that whoever it is might be caucasian.” He said.

Gail scowled. That was not what she wanted to hear. “On a brighter note though, we found the truck. It was parked in a Motel parking lot about 20 km from the lake. It’s down with the crime scene guys being processed as we speak. They have found three sets of prints so far, they are running them against the vic and family first.” Dov looked down at his notes as he continued. “I checked with the clerk at the motel, who said he first noticed the truck on saturday morning when he came in to work. He said it wasn't there the evening before when her came off shift. The night manager didn't see anything while he was on duty, of course, and none of the tenants were any help either.”

Chloe seemed to have designated herself as scribe this morning while the others spoke. Updating the board as the went along. 

“We sat on the Brandenburg house all night, no suspicious behaviour from the pair. The daughter came out at around ten PM with the dog but that was about as exciting as it got. Mullins and Quentin are on the house right now. They will stick with them until they come in to the station later.” Nick said, stifling another yawn.

“We got hold of the Brandenburg’s financials. Seems the family friend was right about the near bankruptcy a few years ago. Things had been pretty steady money wise since then, until a couple of months ago. Cash withdrawals from their joint account of about $1000 were being made monthly for the last four months, then this past month it bumped up to $3500. There is no record where the money was going to.” Chris said as he passed the papers over to Gail to peruse.

Gail looked up from the papers Chris had handed her. “As I said yesterday to McNally, I’m pretty damn sure Mr Brandenburg met his end in that house.” She said as she tossed the folder with the photos she’d taken yesterday to Chloe to pin up. Everyone turned to have a look as Gail spoke. “That clean spot there on the carpet under the coffee table matches the size of the rug Martin Brandenburg was found wrapped in. Doctor Stewart and I confirmed it with measurements yesterday.” Changing her focus to the couch she pointed out the buttons, “Those buttons seem to be what made those marks on the back of his thighs,” she moved her finger over to the autopsy photo in question. “The Doc says in her opinion, he was probably sat on that chair when he died and was left there for about 6 hours before he was moved. Now obviously at this point its all speculation so we need to get into that house and confirm it. Which is what we are going to do today.”

Gail stood and everyone in the room followed suit. “Collins and Price will be off home for a well deserved nap. I’m off to the morgue to have a chat with Dr Stewart about the toxicology results. McNally, you and Diaz need to pick up the search warrant I organised from judge Baker’s clerk. Dov, you will be sticking around here with Ollie to finalise our search team, I’ll give you a call once I’m done with the Doc and we’ll all meet up back here before heading out.” Gail nodded to signify that that was all she had to say and everyone began to disperse to their given tasks.

VI

Gail did nothing more that raise her eyebrows toward Tony as she walked into reception. ‘“Office,” he grunted without lifting his eyes from the monitor in front of him.  
Taking the stairs two at a time her momentum carried her through the door to Holly’s floor at pace. Bringing her smack bang into the woman she had come to find, knocking her off balance and reeling towards the floor. Gail’s catlike reflexes jumped into action as she reached forward and grabbed the doctor by the wrist with one hand while the other found its way around her waist, pulling her forward towards herself. Time seemed to slow as their bodies came together, Holly’s free hand finding its way to Gail’s shoulder. Gail’s eyes locked onto the deep brown pools lurking behind the now skewed glasses on the brunette’s face. Her breath hitched and it felt as if there was an electric current passing between them where Gail’s hand had wrapped around Holly’s bare wrist. They stood like that for what felt like aeons but it was probably nothing more than mere seconds.

The movement Holly caught in the corner of her eye is what broke the spell. She stepped back and cleared her throat, fixing her glasses as she bent to pick up the papers that had fallen during the collision. It took Gail a moment longer to come back to reality.

“What the hell was that?” Gail’s mind screamed at her as she knelt to help collect up the paper work.

“Sorry,” She mumbled, not quite trusting her voice yet. “bit of a hurry.” Gail said, finally looking up at the Doctor, affording her a tentative grin. Gail noticed the flush still present on Holly’s cheeks and neck and she felt something stir inside her. Get a grip Peck, what the hell is wrong with you? She thought to herself.

Holly cleared her throat, “No problem.” She smiled. “I was expecting a call but yet here you are in the flesh.” 

“Well I find it easier to intimidate people in person, you know, just in case they try and give me the run around over the phone,” Gail said with a shrug.

“Come on, lets go over to my office and I’ll run you through the preliminary tox report,” Holly said, touching Gail’s elbow as she passed.

Gail took a seat in one of the chairs across from Holly’s desk, looking around the small office, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes skirted over the degrees hanging on the wall to a framed Toronto Maple Leafs Jersey. She frowned, “I thought you were from Victoria, whats with the Maple Leafs jersey?”

“Checking up on me detective,” Holly said, watching Gail over the rim of her glasses, a slight smile spreading across her lips. 

Gail looked her dead in the eye, “I’m a detective Holly, that’s what I do.”

“Holly chuckled, “fair enough. My Father is from Toronto, he is a huge fan and it kind of just rubbed off on me. We used to watch games together, was sort of our thing.”

Gail just nodded, her curiosity seemingly satisfied for the moment. 

Holly glanced down at the papers on her desk, “So far almost all our screening tests have come back negative, there were no known illicit drugs in Mr Brandenburg’s body. Drugs wise all we’ve got is a slightly high level of a prescription sleep aid, not enough to kill anyone though.” Gail’s face dropped as Holly spoke. “But I did find something interesting, He had massively high insulin levels in his blood and vitreous for someone who had been dead for quite a while, which is rather strange as insulin is broken down extremely quickly. Normally, in someone who has been dead as long as Martin Brandenburg, insulin levels are close to zero. I compared the insulin to C-peptide ratio and everything points to a massive dose of insulin in Mr Brandenburg’s system. Now we know that he was an insulin dependant diabetic but these kinds of levels are far too high.”

Gail looked at her pensively, “Like kill someone kind of massive?” She asked.

“Definitely.” Holly replied with a nod.

“Could he have given it to himself, like by accident?” Gail asked.

Holly thought for a while, “It’s possible I suppose, but highly unlikely. Unless he was purposefully trying to kill himself for some reason. Most diabetics are very knowledgeable about the dangers of insulin and take extreme care with it. And he also didn't wrap himself in a rug and hop out to the lake so there’s that.”

Gail thought for a moment, “A nurse would know that an overdose of insulin would be deadly right?”

“Oh sure,” Holly nodded. She could see the gears turning behind Gail’s eyes as she watched her think from across the desk.

Gail felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, it was a message from Dov, they were ready to head over to the Brandenburg house. “Gotta love and leave you Doc. Thanks for the info. Be ready for that drink later, I have a feeling this is about to wrap itself up rather nicely with a bow on top and everything.” Gail said as she sauntered from the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I

Gail opened the passenger door of Dov’s cruiser as he pulled up beside her and plopped into the seat. She could see the excitement on his face. “Onward!” She said, motioning forward as if to start a charge. Dov chuckled, Gail was her own little bit of weird.

Gail was lost in her thoughts on the 20 minute drive over to the Brandenburg house, the scene from earlier playing over and over in her head. The hand she had used to grab Holly by the wrist still tingled and burned where it touched her skin. She looked down at the offending appendage, frowning as she ran her thumb over the other fingers trying to rid herself of the sensation. This was new for her, Gail had never had this kind of a reaction to any human being before. Sure, she considered herself open minded. She’d always know she found certain women attractive and she liked to think that if something ever came from such an attraction she’s be okay with that. So far in her life though the opportunity had never presented itself, until now. The question was, would she pursue it… To Gail, relationships where messy and required work. Two things she didn’t particularly enjoy, and so far none of her previous relationships had instilled any faith in the human condition within Gail. 

She sighed, “God, I hate people.” Gail grumbled to herself. Earning a confused frown from Dov as they pulled up outside the house. “Shut up,” she said, before Dov could say a word she was already half way out the car.

Three other cruisers pulled up to the curb as Gail made her way up the front walk. The officers gathered on the lawn behind her as she knocked on the front door. The curtain in the window twitched before Gail heard the dead bolt and locks turn. Mrs Brandenburg opened the door, shooting Gail a confused look. “I’m sorry detective, I thought we were meeting you at the station at 11h30?” She said with a questioning look.

‘Oh yes ma’am,” Gail said, “we were just wondering if we could have a little look around before then.” She smiled sweetly at the elderly woman.

“Aren’t you supposed to have a warrant for that kind of thing,” a voice piped up from the darkened passage behind Sophia. Slowly, a younger woman came into view. She had short, curly, mouse brown hair and acne ravaged skin. Maria Brandenburg, Gail presumed. She looked like her mother, she had the same eyes and nose, but considerably more bulk Gail noticed as she stepped to the side of the elderly woman in front of her.

“Sure do,” Gail said cheerfully as she handed over a folded piece of paper to Maria who opened it and perused it slowly.

The women disgruntledly stepped aside once she had read the warrant. Gail jerked her head, signalling the officers to enter the residence. Gail followed them inside, bringing up the rear. She had a few specific places she wanted to look. While the other officers started in the lounge and dining area Gail made a bee line for the kitchen, pulling on her blue latex free gloves as she went. She went straight to the fridge and pulled it open, scanning the shelves and the small cubicles in the door.

“Hmm,” She frowned, turning to look over the rest of the kitchen. She spotted a small under counter bar fridge wedged in-between the door and a bin. She knelt down and opened it up. Inside she spotted what she was looking for, resting on the shelf were several vials of insulin, a tub of syringes and a few needles. She pulled out an evidence bag and bagged up her find, humming merrily to herself as she stood up.   
She walked back into the T.V room where she had noted the mark on the carpet during her earlier visit to see Andy with one of the techs taking measurements of the clean square on the carpet and taking photo’s with a proper scale. “Detective,” she heard Chris call from outside, “you’re going to want to come and see this.”

Gail walked out into the back yard and turned to where Chris was standing. She looked past him to a stack of cinder blocks piled against the wall, it looked like they had been there for a while but what interested Gail was the gap in the stack. There were clearly 2 blocks missing and the blocks underneath appeared cleaner, as if they had never been exposed to the weather before. Gail smirked as she shoved her hands into her pockets and bounced on her toes, this was all starting to come together.

“There’s more,” Chris said, leading her around the corner of the house. 

There, on a table by the kitchen door, lay a packet with something blue inside. Gail walked up to it and examined the torn outer packaging, she read the label out loud, “Industrial tarpaulin, 2 pack.” She looked up at Chris, “Now correct me if I’m wrong officer Diaz, but I distinctly see only one industrial tarpaulin in this pack.”

“You are one hundred percent on the mark there detective Peck.” Chris said with a smile. 

Gail strutted back towards the front door, “My work here is done.” She said as she walked passed Chris, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder. “Slam Dunk Christopher, slam dunk!”

Chris chuckled, he loved this side of Gail.

II

Gail stood and watched Sophia Brandenburg through the one way glass, she looked calm. Gail wondered if she would be so calm if she knew how much circumstantial evidence Gail had pointing to her as her husbands murderer. She turned as McNally came through the door, giving her a curt nod. They stood in silence watching their suspect look around the interrogation room.

“I want you to question the daughter,” Gail said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Andy looked at Gail, this was big. Gail was a bit of a control freak so this, this was big. 

She looked Gail in the eye, searching those cobalt eyes for a reason she was trusting her. Her eyes gave nothing away, Gail was in the zone. Andy just nodded and turned to leave once more.

Gail turned back to the glass, watching for a beat longer before moving toward the door to enter the interrogation room. Sophia looked up when she entered, Gail threw her a smile, hoping to maintain her calm behaviour from before. She was much more likely to volunteer evidence unknowingly if she didn’t perceive the detective as a threat.

Gail sat across from her and picked up a remote, turning on the camera she spoke up, “This is detective Gail Peck, interviewing Mrs Sophia Brandenburg on the 15th of June 2014.” Gail went ahead and read Sophia her rights before continuing. 

Gail turned her attention back to Sophia, she smiled again. “Good morning Mrs Brandenburg, I hope you don’t mind but its standard procedure for us to record all our interviews.”

Sophia just nodded.

“So lets start at the beginning shall we,” Gail said as she opened a writing pad and clicked her pen, “tell me about your day this past friday. As much as you can remember, any detail may be helpful to us.” 

“Well, we were up at around seven, Martin always gets up first. He went down stairs to get the coffee going while I finished up in the bathroom. We had breakfast with Maria before she headed out to work. She just got a job as a receptionist over at a printing company on Maxwell Drive. I took snow flake, our dog, out for his morning walk and Marty was pottering around in the garden when I left. When I got back I noticed Marty was in a bit of a mood, he got like that sometimes.” Sophia said. She had started to worry the bottom of one of her sleeves, which didn't go unnoticed by Gail.

She looked up sheepishly as she started talking again, “He’d had a call from the bank while I was out. I may have been taking a little money out every month without him knowing.” She looked down at her hands now. “Maria was in a little trouble when she lost her last job, she’d just bought a new car and now she couldn't afford the payments. I was helping her out.” She sighed, “When I was younger I had a little bit of a gambling problem and Marty thought I’d gone back to it. He exploded, started throwing things around. Even smashed a bottle of red wine onto the carpet in the T.V room, I had to throw out the rug, couldn't get the stain out.”

“He didn’t even give me a chance to explain where the money went, grabbed the keys to his truck and disappeared. Like I said, he’s a bit of a hot head ya know. This wasn't the first time it happened, normally he disappears for a few days till he calms down then he shows up again.” She began to sniffle now, “Oh god, he’s never going to turn up again is he.” She began to out right sob at this point, making Gail squirm in the chair. She didn’t like emotion, and this woman was about to get her sadness all over her.

“It’s okay Mrs Brandenburg,” Gail said, pushing a box of tissues over to the now apparently distraught woman. “We’ll break for a bit to give you a minute to collect yourself, I’ll be right back.” The woman let out a whimper as Gail practically ran out the door.

Gail came out to find McNally on the other side of the one way glass. “So what does the daughter have to say for herself?” Gail asked.

Andy shrugged, “Their stories match up so far, she went off to work and when she got home her step father was nowhere to be seen.” 

“That didn't worry her at all?” Gail questioned.

“Nope, she backs her mother’s story. Says he has disappeared a couple of times before. She figured they’d had a fight and he’d be back after the weekend.” Andy replied.

Gail looked back through the glass, Mrs Brandenburg’s sniffling had stopped just as quickly as it had started. “You ready for the fun part McNally?” Gail said as excitement sparked behind her blue eyes as she picked up a file off of the nearby desk.

Andy smiled, “Lets do it!”

III 

Gail reentered the interrogation room with Andy not far behind. She flicked the record switch once more as she and Andy took their seats. “Mrs Brandenburg this is my colleague, officer McNally, you may remember her from our previous visit to your home?” Gail said as she opened the file in front of her. Sophia offered Andy a watery smile before turning her attention back to Gail. 

Gail slid out a photo of the carpet Martin Brandenburg had been found wrapped in. She pushed it slowly across the table towards Sophia. “Do you recognise that rug Mrs Brandenburg?” She asked, watching the woman across from her as she stared at the picture. Gail saw something flicker behind the woman’s eyes before it disappeared. The woman shook her head but didn't answer. Gail picked another photo, this time of the blue tarp, and pushed it over to sophia. “How about the blue tarp?” Gail questioned. Again the women shook her head, looking at Gail questioningly. She was met by unyielding cobalt staring back at her.

“That’s funny you see, because I believe that both of these articles belonged to you or your husband.” Gail said, her gaze unwavering. She tapped the two photos with her index finger, “When we found your husband out by the lake he was wrapped in the rug and tarpaulin.” 

As if on queue, Mrs Brandenburg began to sniffle again. Gail gave her a ‘cut the crap’ look and pushed on. “We found a two pack of tarpaulins, missing one tarp out near your kitchen door. Interestingly, the tarp found around your husband and the one at your house are the same brand.” Gail let that information sink in before moving on.

She centred her attention onto the rug next, “The rug in this photo, it’s measurements match the space on your T.V room floor perfectly. What a coincidence, wouldn’t you say ma’am” Gail said, studying her suspect who had begun to wring her hands.

Next, Gail pulled out a photo of the cinderblocks found tied to Martin Brandenburg’s feet as well as a photo of the stack of cinderblocks they found in the yard of the Brandenburg house and pushed them across the table toward Sophia. “The first two were found tied to a rope fastened to Martin’s ankles, while this photo,” Gail said tapping it, “this one comes from your home. Take a look at the stack, there are clearly two missing.”

Sophia Brandenburg’s demeanour had changed substantially since Gail and Andy had reentered the room. She was now sweating and appeared agitated as Gail started to spin her web. This was Gail’s favourite part of an investigation, she was a born closer. She watched Sophia Brandenburg squirm across from her. Gail silently watched her, leaning back into her chair and crossing her arms across her chest. The seconds ticked by, becoming long minutes. Gail saw the woman falter and took the opening. “Tell us what really happened.”

Sophia Brandenburg broke down in front of them, once again Gail’s eyes were soft, her posture open as she pushed the tissues forward a second time. She gave her a minute to blow her nose and wipe her eyes, waiting patiently for her to start talking.

“Everything happened exactly as I said it did, up until I left with the dog.” She sniffed again, wringing the tissue between her hands. “Except when I got back Marty wasn’t angry, I didn't even see him. I heard the T.V going and thought he’d settled down to watch his sport so I went upstairs to take a nap. I came down a few hours later and stuck my head in to see if he wanted a sandwich for lunch. When he didn’t respond I walked up to him. Oh god,” She whispered. “I shook him, and… And he didn't move. He just slouched forward and landed face down on the rug in front of the couch.” She had begun to sob softly again. “I checked his pulse, nothing.” She said, shaking her head vigorously as if to rid herself of the image. “He was already getting cold and stiff peripherally, I knew he was gone.”

Gail watched the woman as she pulled another tissue from the box and dabbed at her face. “I think it was the insulin,” she said softly. Gail’s ears perked up, she hadn't mentioned her and Holly’s theory about the insulin. “It’s happened once before, he took a little too much without eating his breakfast and it pushed him into a hypo, scared me half to death that day.”

“A hypoglycaemic state you mean?” Gail said to clarify. Sophia just nodded.

Andy, who had been quite the entire time Gail worked her magic asked a question for the first time since entering the room. “Sorry Mrs Brandenburg, but why didn’t you just call an ambulance or the police at this stage?”

Sophia looked at McNally sheepishly, hesitating slightly before she began to speak. “You see officer, without my husbands’ social security check every month Maria and I would be in trouble. Her new job doesn't pay much and I lost most of our nest egg on the ponies. We wouldn't have been able to afford the house or Maria’s medical costs, you see she is a diabetic as well and it’s already started to affect her eyes. So we thought if we could just keep getting the checks for a while until we figured stuff out we’d be okay.” 

Never once during that whole speech did Sophia look to Gail. Andy nodded sympathetically at the woman as she fixed her imploring gaze on the officer. “Tell us how you got his body out to the lake Mrs Brandenburg,” Andy said softly, reaching out to touch the woman’s hand encouragingly.

“When he fell from the couch I tried to move him but he is a lot bigger than I am so I wrapped him in the rug so that he would slide easier.” She began. “I got him out to the garage and then rolled him up in the tarp. I had to cover his face, it felt like he was watching me you know?” She said to Andy who nodded as if she did. “I couldn't get him onto the truck alone, he was just too heavy. So I left him there in the garage on the floor.” She let out a loud sob as she said the last sentence.

“It’s okay Mrs Brandenburg,” Andy said sympathetically as she patted her hand. “Do you think you can keep going?”

The woman nodded as her sobs quietened down again. “I went inside and waited for Maria to come home from work. I told her how I’d found him and I said we needed the money. I convinced her to help me get him onto the truck. Even between the two of us he was too heavy. So we threw a rope over the truck and tied the one end to his ankles and the other to the bumper of Maria’s chevy. We used the car to pull him up a wooden ramp and onto the back of the truck. We drove out to the lake. I was planning on dumping him in the water but I couldn't get close enough and once he was off the truck we couldn't move him. I had to leave him at the waters edge. I drove home and Maria got her car, we dropped the track at a motel and went home. Thats the whole story” She said softly, now ripping the tissue in her hands into tiny pieces.

Gail kicked Andy under the table and stood suddenly. “We’ll be right back ma’am,” Gail said stepping towards the door. Andy followed her out, a bit confused.

Once outside the room Andy reached out to grab Gail’s arm, “What is going on Gail?” She asked exasperatedly. 

Gail narrowed her eyes. “That woman is lying to us McNally,” She said pointing at Sophia through the glass. “She killed her husband and she wants us to believe it was some accident and she only dumped the body to get his social security. Bullshit!” Gail had begun to pace haphazardly until an idea took root. “Give me a minute,” She said pulling out her phone. 

IV

Holly’s phone began to ring and drew her attention away from the report she had been busy reading. She eyed it with some confusion as it was a ring tone she didn’t know she even had. She picked it up in the middle of the chorus of Tegan and Sara’s ‘Closer’ and laughed out loud when she saw the name, Detective Awesome, flashing on her screen. 

“Gail, when and how did you get into my phone? Its password protected.” Holly said, the smile evident in her voice.

“Question for another time Nerd, I have an emergency only your brain can help me with right now.” Gail said, sounding a bit harried. 

“Okay shoot.” Holly replied.

“When diabetics use insulin it comes in those little pens right? Like an epipen?” Gail asked. 

“Yes, there are a few different types of pens on the market these days, they look different depending on the manufacturer and what type of insulin is in it, long acting versus short acting and so on. There is usually a dial of some sort on the side of the pens so the dosage can be set.” Holly rattled off.

“So doctors don’t prescribe insulin in vials that need to be drawn up into syringes and injected?” Gail asked.

“I can’t say I know of any physician who would prescribe insulin like that no. It is used in hospitals though.” Holly said.

“You are a life saver nerd,” Gail said.

Before Holly could even reply all she heard was a dial tone. She gave her phone an amused grin as she held it out in front of her. Gail had some explaining to do. 

V

Andy had watched the one sided conversation with an ever increasing sense of confusion. Gail was off on one of her tangents again. Before she knew what was happening she was scampering along behind her as she headed back into the interrogation room.

Gail sat down across from a red eyed Sophia who looked rather drained. She opened up the file she held for what she hoped would be the last time. She selected three photos from the pile, placing them in a row on the table facing Mrs Brandenburg and kept a piece of paper with a typed version of Dr Stewart’s toxicology report in front of herself. She let a few minutes pass in silence as the woman looked over the photos and then looked up at Gail questioningly. 

“As we have established, your husband was an insulin dependent type II diabetic. I found his pen in the left bed side cabinet in the master bedroom. But what I find very interesting are the vials of insulin I found in the bar fridge in your kitchen Mrs Brandenburg.” Gail was silent as she let the woman stew for a while. She watched as her face tightened and she began to fidget once more. She brought her attention to the middle photo of a 10ml syringe in a trash can surrounded by empty vials of insulin, “I found this syringe in your trash this morning, it’s at the lab as we speak. I’m betting we are going to find your fingerprints all over it and traces of insulin inside. Now I have it on very good authority that insulin isn't prescribed in the form we found in your fridge. That is for hospital use only.” Gail let the silence work for her, building the suspense in the room. 

She swept the tox screen across the table into Sophia’s line of sight, “My lab confirmed that Mr Brandenburg had quite a high level of a prescription sleeping pill in his system. And lo and behold, it happens to be the same one we found in your medicine cabinet with your name on it. Now Mrs Brandenburg, I have a theory as to how this all played out but I think I’d like to hear yours.” Gail sat back and arched an eyebrow skyward as she spread her hands palm up, inviting Sophia to start talking. 

The woman let out an almighty sob and looked to Andy with pleading eyes, but where she saw sympathy before, there was nothing but disdain. “Either you tell us the truth willingly Ma’am or we could be sending you and your daughter away for a very long time because I will push for maximum sentencing if you don't cooperate.” Gail said nonchalantly. 

This seemed to break the back of any resistance Sophia still had left in her. The words began to pour from her mouth.

“I’ll tell you everything but leave my daughter out of this. Everything I told you about her involvement is true”. Gail nodded silently.

Sophia sighed, “He found out about the money. I’d been taking some out every month to help Maria after she lost her job, as I said earlier, she couldn't make the payments on her car. The bank called Marty after the last withdrawal. Apparently he had asked to be notified if larger withdrawals were made. When I came home from walking the dog he was waiting for me. I could tell he was angry. The minute I walk through the door he went ballistic, started accusing me of gambling all our money away. He wouldn't even listen to what I had to say. He’d already called his lawyer and had got the ball rolling on a divorce.”

She got quite for a while, never making eye contact with the two women across from her. “Ma’am?” Andy prompted.

“You have to understand,” she said as she locked onto Andy’s gaze. “Without him, I had nothing. Nothing! All our assets are in his name, the house, both cars, everything!” She lashed out, slamming her fist down into the steal table. “I would have lost everything. He said he’d changed his will to exclude us because of the gambling.” She sniffed, and took a few deep breaths. “I’d started picking up a shift here and there in the E.R at Saint Jude’s, mostly half days, just helping out when someone needed a shift off. So when he sat down in front of the T.V I slipped out to the hospital. I pretended to have left something behind after my last shift, I took the insulin out of the drugs fridge and headed home. It took me less than five minutes. When I got back I made him a cup of coffee and put several of my sleeping tablets in it. I offered it to him under the pretence of a peace offering. When he fell asleep on the couch I drew up the insulin and injected him with it, straight into the fat vein in his right cubital fossa. He was so out of it he didn’t even move when the needle went in.”

She scratched at the scarred table top, finding something there very intriguing all of a sudden. “And the rest is exactly how I described, from rolling him onto the rug to leaving him at the lake.” She grew quite then, slowly folding her arms over her chest as she shrugged. Still refusing to look at Gail. 

Gail snapped her notebook shut, “Officer McNally will explain what will happen next and take you through to holding.” Gail waited for the woman to look up to her before she continued, “Thank you for your candour Mrs Brandenburg, your cooperation will be taken into account.” The woman gave Gail a solitary nod before looking away.

Gail whipped out her phone as she exited the room, “Drinks on me, 20h00, the Black Penny. Don’t be late.” She typed out and hit send. A smile crossed her face. She had just closed her first homicide and damn it felt good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I

Gail entered the Black Penny and immediately started to scan the room. It was full for a wednesday night. The noise of raucous laughter reaching her ears as she stood just inside the doors. Her eyes skimmed over Chris, Andy and Dov, already nestled into their usual table. She looked down at her watch, it had been a gift from Steve when she made Detective, it made her lips twitch into an almost smile. Her brother knew her well. The clean cut stainless steel trim and the black dial of the Breitling aeromarine colt was a look Gail loved. It was 20h05 and no sign of Holly. Gail felt a small niggle of disappointment settle within her. If she had been anywhere else other than a crowded bar she probably would have started to overanalyse why it bothered her so but Chris had caught sight of her and was now calling her name and waving his hands above his head like a mad man.

She rolled her eyes at his antics and began weaving through the crowed towards her people. A whistle went up as she drew nearer. “Give it up for detective extraordinaire! Gaaiiiil Peck everybody!” Dov shouted as a few whoops emanated from around the table with a smattering of applause. Gail looked around and couldn’t help but mirror the grins she saw aimed at her. 

“Yeah, yeah. Take it easy losers, we all already know I’m awesome.” She said as she swaggered the last few steps toward the table. 

Andy sniggered and coughed a “whatever” into her hand while Chris crushed Gail into his side in a one armed hug.

“Watch it McNally I know where you live,” Gail said narrowing her eyes at Andy who looked innocently back at her.

In all the frivolity she hadn’t seen the brunette pathologist enter the bar and begin to make her way over to their table, the first inkling she had of her presence was when she heard her voice from behind her left shoulder. “Officers,” Holly said, a smile evident in her voice, “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

It sent a rush through Gail’s body, she could feel the goosebumps erupting on her arms as she heard her speak. Gail turned towards her, unable to keep the grin off of her face. “Not at all Dr Stewart, please join us.” Gail motioned to the empty stool to her right, which Holly graciously slipped onto. The others around the table greeted her warmly and introduced themselves. 

Gail stood quickly, looking around the table, “Alright minions,” she paused, “and Dr Stewart. I solemnly declare my first case closed, drinks are on me.” A few more whoops filtered into the air as Gail turned toward the bar to buy the first round. 

She settled her elbows onto the bar and raised her hand to the bar keep signalling her intent. She noticed that Chloe and Nick had also joined their group at the tables in the corner. Everyone seemed to be including Holly into their conversations which made Gail smile, she like the fact that the woman fit into any group so effortlessly. It was a skill that Gail herself had not mastered. 

She turned as Chris settled at her opposite elbow. “Thought you may need a hand carrying the drinks back.” He said as he started moving the beers the bartender had begun to set down in front of Gail towards himself. Gail paid for there drinks and started to make her way back to their table when she noticed Chris dawdling. 

“Spit it out,” she said as she turned back to him, “I can tell you want to say something.”  
Chris looked back over her shoulder toward their friends, he shuffled his feet a bit before beginning to speak. “Well I was just wondering you know, seeing as you’ve been around the morgue a lot over the last few days…” He trailed off, finding his shoe laces suddenly fascinating. “I was kinda thinking about asking Dr Stewart to dinner. Seeing as you know her a little better, do you think she’d like something like that? You know, do you think she would like me?” Chris looked up at Gail, not quite sure if he had done the right thing by talking to her about this stuff. He was met by a highly amused look.

Gail was trying hard to suppress the laugh that was threatening to bubble out of her throat as she looked at Chris in all his puppy dog glory. She sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Chris I’m sorry to have to say this but I don’t think you are really her type.”

She saw the hurt flood his face, “Did she say something about me? Was it something I did at the crime scene?” He asked worriedly. 

Gail shook her head, thinking for a minute, “You have certain… appendages, that she doesn't fancy very much.”

Chris’s face was immediately stricken as he lifted his hands to his ears and groaned, “It’s because my ears are too big isn't it. I can’t help that the one is higher than the other, I was born that way!” The whine evident in his voice.

This time Gail couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped her. She never knew Chris was self conscious about his ears, frankly she couldn't see anything wrong with them. “No Chris, it has nothing to do with your ears. In fact your ears are pretty perfect.” Gail said, chuckling as she turned away from him.

“So it’s my nose then, or my fingers.” He started to randomly list body parts. Gail wondered how long it would take him to come up with the right answer but she’d had enough of his rambling and placed a hand over his mouth to shut him up. 

“You know what, on second thought you might be just right for her. You two could ramble on blissfully together, god knows you are both good at it.” Chris looked confused but then smiled at Gail’s encouragement. She knew she was setting him up for certain failure but she couldn't help herself, this could be moderately entertaining to watch. And she had tried to be a good friend and warn him off, it wasn't her fault that he couldn't take a hint.

II

Holly had stealthily been watching the blonde out of the corner of her eye and half heartedly listening to Chloe’s chirpy rendition of how her day had been, boy could this woman talk. She watched as Gail and Chris returned to the group, arms laden with beer bottles. Frowning when Gail took the seat across from her at the table instead of the one she had vacated when she went to get the drinks. 

Gail smirked as her, eyes flicked between Chris and an unsuspecting Holly. Holly saw the look on Gail’s face and narrowed her eyes at her through her glasses, that look made her nervous, she was definitely up to something. Holly gave her a questioning look but all she got in return was a shrug from the blonde and a raised eyebrow.

Chris plopped down into the seat next to Holly and smiled at her sheepishly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he tried a little small talk with her. Gail saw the moment when realisation struck Holly, it hadn't taken her long. The brunette turned her attention to Gail who now had a look of absolute glee on her face as Chris began to stumble over his words with nervousness. She gave the blonde a withering look that was answered with the most innocent expression Gail could muster.

Gail’s people watching was interrupted by Dov asking some nonsensical question about a trivia game. She turned and gave him the evil eye which effectively shut him up quickly enough for her to turn back towards Chris and Holly just in time to hear him stutter out his feeble attempt at asking her to dinner.

Holly reached out and placed her hand on his arm, “Chris, you seem like a lovely guy and I’m extremely flattered that you would like to have dinner with me but I’m going to have to decline.” He looked at her bewilderedly, as she pushed her glasses back up her nose. “You see if I said yes it may give you the wrong idea and I’d really like for us to be friends.” She said, patting his arm gently.

“Is it because of my ears?” Chris blurted out, looking intently at Holly who seemed very confused by the question.

Gail was holding her breath trying not to laugh as the scene unfolded in front of her.

“No Chris, I’m gay,” Holly said, smiling at him and giving his arm another reassuring pat. She watched his face as something seemed to slot into place in his mind. 

He let out a breath and narrowed his eyes at Gail, “You are a dick.” 

By this time the whole table was watching the scene in front of them. Not quite sure what was going on.

Gail burst out laughing at his poor choice of words. 

“You knew didn’t you?” Chris said. “You knew she was gay and you still let me ask her out.”

Gail was still laughing when she shrugged, “I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen.”

Holly was trying hard to keep the mirth off her face as she turned to Chris, “You are right, she is a dick”. She said, “And if I weren't gay I would totally date you Chris, because you are a hottie. It’s my loss that I’m not into your hotness but I’m sure that there are plenty of girls out there who are. Give me a call if you ever need a wing man.” She winked at Chris as he blushed and puffed out his chest at her words.

Gail smiled at how effortlessly Holly had turned the situation around and made Chris feel good about himself. She watched as Holly stood and excused herself, making her way towards the bathrooms. Chris, it seemed had made a full recovery from his somewhat embarrassing public moment and was now playing a game of darts with Dov and Nick. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and removed it to see a message lighting up her screen. Nerd: “You are evil” was all it said. She smirked as she typed out her reply. 

Holly was standing in front of the mirror fixing her hair when Gail’s reply came through, it simply read, “You know you love it”. She couldn’t stop the lop sided smile that crept onto her face. Was Gail actually flirting with her? She’d have to test the waters because it sure felt like it.

III

By the time Holly made it back from the bathroom Gail had migrated back to the seat she had occupied earlier in the evening, her hand was resting possessively over the back of Holly’s stool, as if to discourage anyone from claiming it. Gail turned toward her as Holly slipped back into her seat, a slow smile creeping onto her face. She opened her mouth to say something when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind causing Gail to stiffen at first until she caught the unmistakable scent of her brother’s cologne.

Holly watched as Gail seemed to relax into the handsome, grinning man behind her. Her stomach twisted and a frown started to appear without her permission before she caught herself. Wait, was that a pang of jealousy? Holly groaned internally. She was in so much trouble. She studied Gail as she swatted at the arms that were now wrapped around her waist.

“Steven! What have I told you about my personal space? If it wasn't for your vile cologne you’d be on the floor right now whimpering like a baby.” Gail said with mock loathing. Gail would adamantly deny it but she truly loved the man behind her and she knew that he loved her. She also knew, even if she only admitted it to herself, that he was the only person in the world that she had ever loved and loved her back unconditionally. She often wondered if that was just sad.

Steve chuckled behind her and Gail felt the timber of his voice through her back when he spoke, “So what are you going to do about it? Tell mom on me?” 

Holly’s frown deepened as her eyes flicked between the two, taking in their appearances. Pale skin, bright blue eyes and the smirk on Steve’s face looked exactly like the one she’d seen earlier as Gail watched Chris embarrass himself. She let out a small laugh as it dawned on her, siblings. She chastised herself for jumping to conclusions earlier as both Gail and Steve’s attention now fell to her.

Gail narrowed her eyes, “Don’t encourage him Stewart, if we are going to be friends you should know I expect 100 percent back up with all things Peck related. Trust me on this.”

Gail heard Steve snort as he stepped out behind her, his full attention now on the brunette in front of him. He appraised her carefully before thrusting out his hand toward her, “Steve Peck,” he said with a grin that Holly suspected had melted many a female heart, “the older, much cooler, and definitely better looking Detective Peck.”

Holly returned his smile as she shook his hand. “Older, definitely. You can see it around the eyes. Cooler, I’m not so sure about.” She said as she watched a look of confusion cross Steve’s face. She pointed down to his foot that was resting on one of the lower treads on her barstool waiting for his eyes to follow, “I believe you are wearing two different coloured socks detective.” 

Holly smiled innocently up at him as Chris gave Steve a pat on the shoulder. “Come on man, you don’t have a chance anyway. Let me buy you a drink.” 

As Chris led Steve away to the bar Holly was met by a positively beaming smile from Gail. “I knew I liked you for a reason.” 

Holly laughed, she was pretty sure she was now blushing. Thank God for her olive complexion and poor lighting in this place.

IV

 

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and pleasant conversation, if nothing else, Holly was sure that she had made at least one or two new friends tonight. Gail had been attentive, she had included her in all their conversations and made sure she had a drink in front of her at all times. Her hand had even made its way onto Holly’s back or elbow on several occasions, making her breath hitch at every small touch. She was starting to wonder if she had been reading the signals Gail had been giving her properly or if her brain was being tainted by the alcohol in her system. 

She shook her head as she filled a glass with water from the pitcher in the middle of the table and took a few big swallows. She looked down at her watch to see that it had gotten rather late without her even noticing. She had to be in to work early tomorrow, she sighed and turned to Gail who was in deep conversation with Andy about something or other. Her hand still resting on the back of Holly’s stool. Holly smiled and watched her for a moment before placing her hand on Gail’s forearm to get her attention. 

“I have to go Detective,” She said as she began to stand and gather her bag and jacket. “I have an early day tomorrow.” 

Gail stood, “Did you drive?” She asked as she picked up her own jacket and keys.

Holly shook her head no, “Good thing too,” she said, “I think I’m a little over the limit.” 

“I’ll drive you,” Gail said taking one last sip from her glass.

Holly raised an eyebrow and looked from Gail to the drink that now sat on the table. Gail rolled her eyes and passed the glass to Holly who sniffed it skeptically and then took a tentative sip. “Water?” She said surprised.

“Yip” Gail said, popping the P loudly. “I drew the short straw, I’m the designated driver tonight for those three losers,” she said pointing to where Chris, Dov and Chloe we trying very hard to play a game of pool. All were failing miserably as it seemed their depth perception had been vastly diminished by the alcohol in their systems. “I’ll come back for them once I’ve dropped you off.”

With that said, Holly found Gail’s warm hand once again on the small of her back directing her toward the exit.

Gail led her toward a new looking silver SUV, opening the passenger side door for her. Holly smiled, Gail was chivalrous, who would have guessed. She thanked her and hopped up into the plush leather seat and waited for Gail to round the vehicle and hop in. Holly reached for the radio as Gail began to back out of the lot only to have her hand swatted away. 

Gail smirked at Holly, “No one fiddles with the radio in this car unless they have explicit permission.” 

Gail threw her phone into Holly’s lap, “Go on then, pick a song.”

Holly smiled sheepishly at Gail as she scrolled through her music library, hitting play when she found the MS MR album, Secondhand Rapture. She hummed in appreciation as Dark Doo Wop began to play. She closed her eyes and set her head back against the headrest as she began to hum along, a smile on her face. 

She opened her eyes when she realised the vehicle had come to a stop a while ago and had not moved since. She looked over at Gail who had been watching her with a look that she couldn't place. She looked away and blushed, focusing on what was outside the passenger side window. she frowned, they were sat outside her apartment building. She thought for a minute but couldn't remember giving Gail her address. She turned back to the blonde who was still watching her. “How did you…” She trailed off.

“Detective remember.” Gail said with a smirk.

Holly chuckled, opening the door. The cool air that rushed in immediately sobered her. “You are insane, you know that right?” Gail just shrugged, still looking intently at Holly.

Holly’s brown eyes locked onto the cobalt blues across from her at that moment and it felt as if all the air had been sucked from her lungs. Before she even knew what she was doing her hand reached out, her thumb tracing over Gail’s warm cheek. The next thing she knew her lips were on the blonde’s. Just a soft brush before she pulled back and got out of the car. “Thanks for the ride Detective,” she said softly before closing the door and turning away, making her way towards her building. 

Gail felt Holly’s thumb trace across her cheek, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Her world was moving in slow motion as the brunette’s lips made contact with her own. The goose bumps were back, she felt them stand to attention over her entire body as those delicious lips brushed against her own. The next thing she knew Holly was out of the car, walking away from her. She frowned and sat for another split second before her body caught up with her mind and she reached to open the door.

She jogged up behind Holly, reaching for her arm as she began to open the door to her building. The brunette had been in such a daze that she hadn’t heard Gail approaching. She jumped when she felt fingers wrap around her wrist, forcing her to turn. The look in Gail’s eyes making her heart pound so loudly she swore the blonde could hear it.

Gail’s free hand found its way underneath her jacket and came to rest on Holly’s hip, pulling their bodies together. The electricity was back, Holly felt it rushing through her body from everywhere that she was touching Gail.

Gail dropped Holly’s wrist and replaced the hand on her cheek, searching Holly’s eyes for something, something that she obviously found as her lips came to rest against Holly’s. Tentatively at first but gaining confidence when the involuntary moan left Holly’s throat and reverberated against her lips. She pushed into Holly with her hips and pulled her closer with the hand that had now moved from her cheek and into her hair. 

Holly’s world spun as she felt Gail’s tongue trace over her bottom lip, begging for entry. She opened her lips and sucked Gail in. She tasted a little of spearmint and cherry, it was the most intoxicating thing Holly had ever tasted.

When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily and Holly felt a little wobbly on her feet, moderately unsure if her legs would continue to hold her up. Gail smirked at her as she took a step back, back tracking slowly away from her as she shoved her hands into her pockets. “Good night Dr Stewart,” she finally said as she turned and jogged back to the SUV which was still running with its driver side door standing open.

Holly didn’t hear the “wow” that Gail uttered as she got into the car or see the smile on her lips as she drove away, she was far to busy trying to get her legs to listen to her brain and move into the door of her building beside her. 

Once she was sure her legs would carry her she pushed through the door into her building, she looked up to see a lascivious grin on the concierge’s face as he looked her over. She blushed as she realised that there was a camera at the front door and he had probably witnessed what had just happened with Gail outside just a moment ago. She began to blush, “Bobby,” she greeted softly as she ducked her head in embarrassment and walked passed him to the elevators. 

“Dr Stewart,” He greeted with an overly large grin gracing his pudgy face.

Holly blew out the breath she was holding as the doors closed, blocking Bobby and his grin from her view. She lent back against the wall of the elevator and touched her lips which were still tingling from her encounter with Gail. She groaned, bloody hell that woman could kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I

It had been three days since drinks at the Penny. Three days since Gail had ambushed her outside her building and kissed her as if her life depended on it. Three days since Holly had seen or heard from Gail at all. Normally the radio silence would irk her but for some reason she couldn't explain, she knew Gail would be back. It may also have had something to do with the single red rose she found on her desk the morning after the incident. She looked over at it now as it sat in the small vase on the edge of her desk, it had opened fully and had begun to fill the room with a rather delicately beautiful scent that made Holly smile.

She was pulled from her daydreaming when her chief stuck his mop of grey hair through her door. “Stewart, the coppers found a body up in Lawrence Park, none of the others are in yet and I want my best girl up there anyway.” He said, disappearing as quickly as he had appeared.

Holly took one last look at the rose before standing to collect her jacket and keys. She had to get in the game mentally, Lawrence Park was no joke. With all the money up there she wouldn't be surprised if the mayor got involved in this case, needless to say she wasn't a fan of politics or the idea of being in the lime light. 

II

Holly had to park almost a block away from the address Tony had passed to her on the way out, the streets were congested with patrol cars and camera vans alike. The place was a hive of activity as she made her way toward the house. She wondered if every news network in Canada had sent a crew out this morning. She scanned the area in front of the house looking for a place to cross under the police tape. Spotting an officer she didn’t recognise she decided that was as good a place as any. None of the reporters seemed to be interested in her thank goodness, being new to the medical examiners office sure had its perks. 

She approached the officer standing idly near the tape looking bored and gave him a smile and flashed her badge at him. Her eyes dropped to his name tag, “Good morning officer Moore, I’m Dr Stewart from the ME’s office. Do you think you could point me in the direction of the crime scene.” She said. She watched his face contort and he looked a little green around the gills, clueing her in to why he had been relegated to patrolling the boundary. She made a note to never let him near any of her autopsies.

He pointed out the front door, “The body is in the kitchen Ma’am.” He said, trying to suppress a dry heave.

Holly merely nodded and started making her way across the lawn and up the front steps of the two storey Georgian style house. She walked in through the large front door into an expansive foyer and surveyed the area, spotting Chloe as she approached from the hallway ahead of her. 

“Dr Stewart,” she greeted her warmly with a smile, “If you’ll follow me I’ll take you through to the body. The victim has been identified as Catherine Sullivan, 73. She was a widow, lived in this big old house all on her lonesome. Her husband, Charles Sullivan, the well known media mogul, passed away about two years ago. Left her everything, last I heard she was worth about $200 million. Well, according to the tabloids at least.” 

Holly almost had to jog to keep up with the small red head as she spoke, she wondered if this woman ever ran out of energy or stopped talking for that matter. They rounded a corner and entered an enormous kitchen, something Holly could definitely appreciate. She loved cooking, it was like therapy for her. Her best creations came after a particularly difficult case. She would come home and just get lost in the food she was preparing. Her younger sister, Emma, often jokingly referred to her as Nigella. Not that she ever complained about being fed Holly’s creations. 

Her eyes swept over the rows of copper pots hanging above the gas stove and around to the breakfast nook to her left with an expansive view of the beautiful gardens. As she rounded the island in the middle of the kitchen a pair of feet and a drying blood pool came into view, followed shortly by the view of a certain blonde detective kneeling next to the body. She had a pen in hand and was using it to move the victims shirt away from her face.

Holly couldn't stop the smile that snuck onto her face. “Messing with my evidence seems to be becoming a habit for you detective.” She said as she set her kit down and approached the body, camera in hand. 

Gail rose from her crouch giving Holly a grin, “You know me doc, patience isn’t one of my virtues. Can’t wait around for you all day.”

Traci Nash stood and watched the exchange between the two women, she flinched, waiting for Gail to give the Forensic Pathologist a verbal thrashing after that comment. She frowned when she actually saw Gail smile at her. Were they bantering? Traci was terribly confused. She looked around to see if anyone else was watching this. She crept over to Chloe who had been watching the two interact with a smile on her face. 

“Price, I think my partner has been abducted by aliens and replaced with a robot.” Nash whispered out of the corner of her mouth as she watched Gail actually laugh at something the Doctor had said and touch her arm. Gail never touched anyone. This was so weird, she felt like she was in the twilight zone.

Chloe giggled, “That’s Dr Stewart, the new M.E. She and Gail are friends.”

Traci did a double take. “Gail doesn’t make friends Chloe, we only love her because we’ve known her for years and have learnt how to deal with her special definition of friendship.”

Chloe shrugged, looking back at the two as Holly walked around the body pointing out things to Gail who seemed to be listening intently. “They look like friends to me.” She said.

Traci narrowed her eyes and watched the pair. Gail was watching the pathologist as she worked and there was something strange in her eyes that Traci just couldn't explain. She shook her head, she’d ask Gail about it later. She decided now was a good time to go find the maid who had found the body and get a more thorough statement from her.

Holly moved around the victim carefully, avoiding the pooling blood and taking in the scene. What she saw was an elderly, frail looking woman sprawled out on the kitchen floor. She took note of her perfectly coifed hair and make up. This woman took care of herself. Her nails had been done recently. Her outfit was made up of a combination of designer labels that all looked reasonably new. Her blouse was bunched up under her arms and was torn down the one side, exposing her belly. The skirt she had on was also torn and pushed up, Holly notice her underwear at an angle half way down her thighs. She didn’t like the look of this, everything she was seeing pointing to a violent death and possibly a sexual assault as well. Her eyes flicked up to meet Gail’s who nodded, as if reading her mind.

Holly talked as she worked, pointing things out to Gail. She knelt along side the body and moved the shirt. “We have a stab wound here in the epigastrium, and another in the right hypochondrium. Looks like its from the same knife judging by the shape of the wounds. She’s got several extensive contusions across her abdomen and face, telling me she was probably beaten quite severely before she died. There is a large periorbital haematoma around her right eye and a deep laceration over her bottom lip, all caused by blunt trauma,” Holly stuck a gloved finger into Catherine Sullivan’s open mouth, “and a few loose teeth,” she said, retracting her hand.

Gail pulled a face when Holly’s fingers disappeared into the victim’s mouth, the gesture not going unnoticed by the pathologist who smirked up at her. “Feeling a little squeamish there Detective?” She asked. 

Gail shook her head, “I just don’t like people’s mouths.” She pulled another face, “Saliva and poor oral hygiene freak me out. It’s a good thing my mother never had any designs on me being a dentist.”

Holly chuckled, she didn’t want to point out that Gail seemed to have no problem with her mouth or her saliva the other night. She turned her attention back to the victim, taking a closer look at the woman’s left arm. “Our girl was a fighter,” she said, motioning for Gail to come take a closer look. “She has defensive wounds on her hands and forearms,” Holly said, pointing out the slash wounds of different sizes and depths, “and it feels like she has an underlying ulnar fracture here in her right forearm.” She rolled the arm, exposing a deep bruise on the fleshy underside.

Gail leaned in, “Wait, is that a hand print?” she asked as she eyed the contusion. 

Holly nodded as she began to examine the victim’s right hand. She noticed that one of the newly manicured nails was broken and a few others were chipped. “I think she may have scratched her attacker pretty badly, we have a good chance of getting epithelials here for a DNA comparison.” She said, bagging both hands as she spoke.

She reached into her kit and grabbed the thermometer to get a liver temperature. She also noted down the ambient temperature in the room so she could calculate time of death as accurately as possible. She stood and nodded to her techs to let them know she was done and walked to the side of the scene with Gail.

“What are your impressions Doc?” Gail asked as she watched the techs get to work.

Holly mulled it over for a while before answering, “I think her attacker startled her, hit her in the face first, giving that eye time to swell up. Maybe he wanted information from her and he beat her to get it. My guess is this had something to do with money.” Holly shrugged and stuck her hands in her pockets before continuing. “By the amount of blood around the body I’d put my money on exsanguination as the cause of death. With the temperature of the room and the body as well as the state of the blood on the floor around her I’d say she’s been dead maybe 8-10 hours. That’s an estimation of course, I will be able to tell you more once I’ve had a better look at the body back at the lab.”

Gail began to walk Holly out to her car. She’d been quite since they left the body, scenes from the night 3 days ago playing through her mind, making her lips tingle and her heart beat faster. She’d been walking really close to Holly without even noticing, their arms brushing as they walked. She opened her mouth to say something when her name being called stopped her. She turned to see Traci coming toward them.

Holly smiled at her, “I’ll see you around detective,” she said as she ducked under the tape and disappeared into the crowd. Gail was caught in two minds, she knew she should head back to Traci but at the same time she had this intense desire to ask Holly to dinner. She worried that if she didn’t do it now she may lose her nerve all together. 

She took two steps toward Traci, “Trace I need you to hold that thought, I forgot to ask the Doc something super important. I’ll be back in just a sec.” And with that she ducked under the tape and jogged off in the direction that Holly had walked in. 

Traci stood there watching Gail as she disappeared from her sight, she opened her mouth to say something but realising it was too late she shook her head and turned to go inside the house and wait for Gail to return. She was definitely being totally weird today.

Gail caught up to Holly as she was stowing her gear in the trunk of her car. The doctor looked up and gave her one of her patented lop sided grins. “Forget something Detective,” she asked, leaning against the car.

Gail looked left, then right before stepping into Holly’s personal space and reaching for her hand, her fingers grazing the outside of Holly’s little finger before retracting. Even the slightest touch sent her heart racing. She looked up into Holly’s big brown eyes and took a deep breath. “I um…” Gail cleared her throat and grinned sheepishly as a blush crept up her cheeks. It was absolutely the cutest thing Holly had ever seen. Gail dropped her gaze and tried again, “I was wondering if you would have dinner with me sometime this week.” She said, looking up again, chancing a look at Holly’s face.

“How’s Thursday,” Holly replied, not caring that she answered so quickly that Gail would know how much she wanted to spend time with her.

Gail’s smile widened noticeably, “Perfect.” She said. Her hand reaching out for Holly’s again, this time lingering a little longer as she pulled at Holly’s little finger before stepping back and turning to go. “I’ll see you at the morgue later nerd.” She threw over her shoulder as she walked back to the crime scene with a bit more spring in her step.

Holly leaned on her car and watched the blonde walk away. She smirked to herself, she already hated it when Gail had to leave her company. Did that make her selfish? The only good thing about watching the blonde walking away from her was the view, Gail’s bum was absolutely delicious. Holly snapped out of her trance and bit her lip, looking around to see if anyone had notice her ogling the Detective. Luckily, everyone was far to busy to notice.

III

Traci watched Gail through the window as she ducked back under the tape and made her way across the lawn. Gail was still smiling, “What the hell?” Traci mumbled. When Gail came through the door she was humming to herself, Traci narrowed her eyes and poked at the blonde’s arm, “Okay, who are you and what have you done with my partner?” She said, still half scowling at Gail.

Gail rubbed her arm vigorously, “Ow, jesus Trace. What the hell?” She scowled right back at Traci who immediately grinned.

“There she is.” Traci proclaimed. “I was starting to wonder if you had been abducted by aliens and a Stepford wife had been returned in your place. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile so much in your life as you have this morning. What’s the deal with you and the doc?” Traci asked.

Gail scrutinised Traci through narrowed eyes, trying to decide how much to tell her. They had been close since Jerry’s death, well as close as Gail would allow anyway. She decided to keep her budding feelings for Holly to herself for now. Hell, she didn’t even know what this was yet. She knew that the fact that Holly was a girl wouldn't faze Traci in the least but she needed a little time to just figure it out for herself. Unlike Andy or Chloe, Gail wasn't the type to feel the need to verbalise every single thought that went on in her head.

“Holly is a friend. We met on the Brandenburg case. She’s new in town, I invited her to have drinks with us at the Penny when we closed the case. She’s kind of nerdy, but not a totally awful person.” Gail shrugged. “Why don’t we do a walk through, consolidate what we know so far.” Gail said, turning away from Traci and heading back to the kitchen that was now body-free. 

Traci followed in silence, she knew there was more to the story than Gail was telling her but she decided to drop it, pushing her now would just lead to a total lock down and probably grumpiness too, which Traci could do without right now. 

Gail called Chloe over, she and Moore had been the first responders earlier this morning and she wanted to know exactly how they found the house. “So walk me through what you guys found when you got here.” Gail said with her hands on her hips. 

“Officer Moore and I were on patrol in the area when we heard the call to this address, due to our close proximity we were the first to arrive on scene. We were met at the front door by Mrs Harriet Walsh, who identified herself as being under the employment of the lady of the house. She was rather distraught and took us through to the kitchen where we saw the body. I immediately directed officer Moore to take Mrs Walsh through to the sitting room while I went to check the victim for signs of life, of which there were none. The body already felt cold to the touch. I immediately radioed in the 10-45 and called for back up, after which Officer Moore and I cleared the premises and set up a boundary. I waited with the body until our back up arrived, then I interviewed Mrs Walsh and that’s pretty much when you guys showed up.” Chloe said. “Oh and when we were clearing the house we noticed that the master bedroom had been turned upside down too. Found an empty jewellery box lying on the floor, looks like our perp cleaned it out.”

“Thanks Chloe,” Traci said, “I also had a chat with Mrs Walsh. She has been a maid in the Sullivan household for the past 20 years. She is a widow herself and has a 12 year old daughter who she goes home to every evening.” Traci paused and checked her notes, “She says she left the house last night at around 18:30 and stopped at her sisters place at around 19:00 to pick up her daughter, they stopped at Mc Donald's for some dinner then headed home. I sent Collins over to the sister’s place to check out the time line. She came in at eight this morning, like she does every other morning to find the back door unlocked and the alarm unarmed. Which she reported as very strange because Mrs Sullivan was always very security conscious. Only herself, Mrs Sullivan and the two Sullivan children knew the alarm code and had keys to the house.”

“Anybody been in touch with the kids yet?” Gail asked.

“Chris called Mrs Sullivan’s daughter, Meredith Witlow, she lives in an apartment down town with her husband Sean. Both are out of town at the moment at some conference in Los Angeles, they are plastic surgeons. The son, Charles Jnr, is apparently in Europe on business, he is an investment banker. We have been unable to reach him as yet.” Chloe replied. “Chris will verify their whereabouts and make sure they were all where they claimed to be over the last 24 hours.”

“Good work Chloe,” Gail said with a nod. She and Traci then turned their attention to the crime scene techs, Simon Sanders was heading up the geek squad today. Unfortunately for Gail the man just did not like her. She groaned, “Oh joy. Sanders is all yours Trace, if I go anywhere near him we won’t get anything from forensics until next week.”

Traci chuckled, “I still don’t know why he hates you so much, what the hell did you do to him anyway?” 

“Nothing!” Gail said. Traci looked at her skeptically. “Seriously Trace, I don’t know, maybe he has a thing against blondes, or Pecks, or a combination of the above.”

“Mmm hmm,” Traci hummed as she made her way over to Simon as the balding, slightly overweight man watched over his team. “Mr Sanders, hello.” Traci greeted him with a smile that the older man returned.

“Detective Nash,” Simon said with a nod, “What can I do for you?”

“Well I was sort of hoping you could give me a run down of what your guys have found so far, if it’s not too much trouble.” Traci said, with another mega watt smile aimed at Simon.

He looked over Traci’s shoulder at Gail who had snuck a little closer to eavesdrop. She immediately became very interested in something on one of the pages of her note book secretly praying that he would just ignore her. Which, thankfully, he promptly did. 

He walked Traci over to the back door, “We think that this was the killer’s point of entry. The killer surprised Mrs Sullivan as she opened the door, hitting her in the face and causing the periorbital heamatoma and the split lip.” He pointed down to a few drops of blood on the floor near where they stood. “Low velocity passive spatter. Probably from blood dripping from her nose. You can see by the shape of the spatter that she was moving back into the house from the door.” He moved back into the kitchen to an up turned chair near the breakfast nook. “This is probably where the bulk of her beating took place, there was some medium velocity spatter up on the wall there to the right of the chair. She took quite a severe beating.”

Simon knelt and pulled a few evidence baggies from his kit and passed them to Traci, “Those were found on the kitchen table over there along with a rather expensive bottle of Scotch.”

Traci examined the pieces of paper in the bags, “These are ATM slips.”

“Spot on detective,” He said, “they are time stamped too. These first two are from 21:36, if you look closely both are for rejected transactions. But this one right here,” he said, pointing to the last slip, “is from 22:24, $5000 was successfully withdrawn from the account.” Next he picked up the whiskey bottle, “Seems our guy also has a taste for expensive whiskey. Since I don’t see a tumbler around here I think he took a few swigs straight from the bottle. Which is good for us because that puts his saliva on the mouth of the bottle. We also notice a print on the bottom of the bottle. He was smart enough to wipe everything he touched, but he forgot the bottom of the bottle.”

“That’s great work Simon,” Traci beamed at him, “With a little luck this guy could be in the system then we can nail his arse.”   
IV

Gail and Traci split up once they got back to the station. Gail had volunteered to head to the morgue to see if Dr Stewart had found anything helpful for them while Traci opted to run point at the station and put the officers to work.

Gail had stopped at Pedro’s on the way over and picked up a box full of apple danishes and two cups of coffee. She sauntered into the morgue and nodded to Tony who greeted her warmly. “Ah little Peck! Back again I see. If you are looking for the doc she’s up in her office. I heard you caught the dead rich lady up in Lawrence Park?” He said, eying the pastry box in her hand. 

“Yip, working it with detective Nash.” Gail said as she opened the box and let Tony help himself. 

“Good luck with that,” Tony said around a gooey mouthful. “The phones have been ringing all morning, the press are going crazy with this.” 

“Thanks Tony,” Gail said as she left him to munch his danish and made her way up the stairs. 

When she reached the office Gail saw Holly was once again immersed in something on her laptop. She was so wrapped up she hadn’t even noticed Gail in her doorway until the pastry box landed on her desk, making her jump.

She looked up at Gail who had an amused look on her face. “If you weren't a Detective you’d sure make a good cat burglar.” Holly said, leaning back in her chair. 

“Stealth is an important part of the job Holls.” Gail said as she flopped into the chair across from Holly.

Holly couldn’t help but smile at the use of her nick name. She loved the way it sounded coming from Gail’s lips.

“I brought you a danish this time, so you don’t have to steal mine.” She said, passing one of the coffees to Holly and opening the box. She helped herself to a danish and took an enormous bite.

Holly laughed, “Stealing yours is half the fun detective,” She said, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Gail snorted, “Fun for you maybe.”

Holly just grinned at her over her pastry. They ate in comfortable silence for a while before Gail brought up the purpose of her visit.

“So, Mrs Sullivan. Anything more you can tell us?” Gail asked.

“I Did her autopsy as soon as the body arrived at the lab. Cause of death was definitely exsanguination. The stab wound in the right hypochondrium went straight into her liver, that wound alone would have been survivable but the one in the epigastrium transected her abdominal aorta, the big vessel that transports the blood from the heart to the rest of your body, that’s what killed her. She would have bleed out in minutes.” Holly said as she flipped open an anatomy text to show Gail the artery she was referring to.

“She had multiple facial contusions with underlying facial fractures, her attacker hit her with a considerable amount of force. She also had multiple rib fractures, severe contusions on her abdomen and right flank and contusions on her right arm.” Holly flicked the pages in the book until she found one illustrating the bones of the forearm. “Her right ulna was fractured,” Holly pointed to the bone, “Which is in keeping with her raising her arm to ward off a blow. It is called a night stick fracture. Commonly seen on people being subdued by the police with the assistance of their batons but in this case I think it was caused by a punch. As I showed you at the scene she had multiple defensive injuries on her hands and forearms. I’m pretty sure she tried to grab the knife away from him.”

Gail nodded, taking in everything Holly had said. “Anything from under her fingernails?” Gail asked.

“I took scrapings from her nails on both hands, I’m quietly confident that there will be cells there that we can use. I sent them off to micro for further analysis. I’ll call you as soon as I have a result.” Holly said.

Gail looked at Holly for a while before voicing her next question. “Any suspicion of sexual assault?”

Holly sighed and removed her glasses, her hand coming up to rub the bridge of her nose. “Yes. I found extensive vaginal trauma with semen on her underwear and within the vaginal vault. Samples have been sent for DNA analysis, they will be compared to the epithelials from under the victims fingernails and run through the DNA database, hopefully this prick had a DNA profile on file.” 

Gail could tell that this case had upset the pathologist, she’d ask about its someday but now wasn’t the time. Instead she did something very uncharacteristic and reached out to place her hand over Holly’s, running her thumb over her knuckles. “We’ll get him,” She said, her cobalt blues locking onto Holly’s eyes. 

Holly smiled, “I know you will detective.” She said as Gail withdrew her hand and stood.   
She turned back to Holly once she reached the door. Gail suddenly appeared nervous, “About Thursday,” She said, shoving her hands deep into her pockets, “I was thinking steak at Harbour Sixty?”

Holly smiled, her features immediately brightening. “Sounds good.”

Gail grinned, “Good, I’ll make a reservation. Meet you there at 7?”

“Perfect.” Holly said, her mood instantaneously lifted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I

Gail strolled into 15 and made her way straight over to Traci where she perched on the edge of the desk and looked at her expectantly as she sat there on her phone. Her fellow detective returned the phone to its cradle and sighed, “I have chairs you know Gail, you are scrunching up my reports.”

Gail shrugged, not moving from her position. “So Dr Stewart confirmed cause of death as exsanguination from the stab wound in her epigastrium. She narrowed time of death down to between 23h00 and 01h00 and managed to get epithelial cells from under the victim’s fingernails and semen from within the vagina which has been sent off for DNA analysis.” 

Traci scrunched up her nose, “What kind of sick bastard rapes a 73 year old woman?” She said, disgust plain on her face. “While you were away playing with dead bodies we got on with some good old police work and verified the whereabouts of the two Sullivan kids, both were where they claimed to be at the time of their mother’s death. Mrs Walsh’s story also checked out, got footage of her with her kid at the Mc Donald's drive through at around 20h00 and confirmation from a neighbour that saw them return home at around 20H45. Her house alarm was disarmed at 20H48, reset at 21H00 and only disarmed again at 06h30 this morning. Price and Collins have gone to try and get footage from the ATM camera where the withdrawal was made last night. They should be back shortly.”

Gail nodded, “Whoever did this isn’t exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. He left us stacks of evidence to work with. As soon as we can get an I.D on him this guy is toast.” She said, slamming her fist into her palm.

II

Gail and Traci had gone out and picked up burritos from their favourite food truck while they had been waiting for Nick and Chloe to return with the camera footage from the ATM. Both were munching happily when the officers returned. 

It’s about damn time.” Gail said around a mouthful of food, throwing her scrunched up serviette at Nick as they approached. 

Gail motioned for him to give the Flash drive containing the video file to Dov who had become the designated resident tech geek, to open and watch. 

Gail and Traci pulled up chairs and huddled around Dov while the file loaded. He skipped ahead to a few minutes before the withdrawal in question was made and they all watched in silence as a tall looking black male wearing a maple leafs baseball cap approached the ATM. He looked around before sliding the card into the machine and proceeded to withdraw the $5000. 

“Come on, come on.” Gail mumbled, so far they hadn’t been able to get a look at the man’s face as his cap was pulled down low. They watched him turn to leave, still with no good visual. Gail had all but given up hope of getting a good look at the perp’s face when suddenly he turned back toward the camera for a fleeting moment. “Bingo,” she said with a fist pump as Dov froze the image and hit print. They had a face, now all they needed was a name.

“Right,” Traci said, “I want this photo out to every cop in the city. The faster we get this guy the better.”

She picked up a copy for herself and Gail, “How bout we run this past Mrs Walsh, see if she recognises him.” She said as she and Gail made their way to the car.   
III

Traci knocked on Harriet Walsh’s front door and announced herself and Gail as they stood on the porch waiting for the door to be answered. They could here footsteps pounding down the hall when suddenly the door was yanked open by a blonde girl who Gail assumed was the 12 year old daughter she’d heard about. The girl watched the detectives for a second, her eyes flickering to the badges they carried on their belts. She smiled then and opened the door wider. 

“Hi,” she greeted the two women in front of her. “My mum said to invite you in. She’s busy cooking pot roast in the kitchen.” The girl led them down the hall and into a spacious kitchen, motioning for them to take a seat around a small table. Mrs Walsh had just closed the oven and began taking of her oven gloves as she made her way over to where the detectives were siting. 

“Can I get you ladies anything, I’ve got some home made ginger beer and a fresh batch of cookies that just came out of the oven?” She offered. Gail’s stomach chose just that moment to let out a loud growl. She blushed as Mrs Walsh laughed and Traci looked over at her.

“We just ate,” she said incredulously, “what are you? A black hole?”

Gail smiled sheepishly and thanked Mrs Walsh as she placed a plate of cookies down in front of her with a glass of ginger beer each for the two of them. 

Gail munched on a biscuit as Traci passed the picture of their still unknown suspect over to Mrs Walsh.

“Have you ever seen this man before ma’am,” Traci asked. 

Mrs Walsh slid a pair of glasses onto her face and examined the picture closely, she took her time, making sure of what she saw before answering. “That’s Mr Reginald Porter. He is a handy man of sorts. He helps around the house and yard every now and then. Mrs Sullivan had him around this week to paint the siding on the house because the paint had started to crack and peel in places.” She said, putting the picture down on the table. “I never liked the man much, used to make my skin crawl, heard he’d been in prison before for something or other. Mrs Sullivan was a nice old lady, she was always telling me people deserve a second chance in life and she’d heard that Mr Porter had a young child to support so she gave him some work when she could.”

Traci nodded and sipped at her Ginger beer, “When was the last time Mr Porter was around the house ma’am?”

“He had been there the morning before I found her, painting round back. He left at about 14h00 that afternoon.” She answered

“Did he ever do anything that you would consider suspicious Mrs Walsh?” Traci asked.

“Well I caught him peering in through the master bedroom window earlier in the week while I was cleaning, I got the distinct impression that he was casing the place. I told Mrs Sullivan but she brushed it off.” She said. “Do you think he has anything to do with her death?”

“We are investigating every avenue ma’am,” Traci said vaguely as she stood, taking one last sip from her glass. Gail stood too, cramming half a cookie into her mouth as she did so and swallowing quickly.

“Thank you for your time Mrs Walsh,” Gail said, “and for the cookies, they are delicious.” 

The women smiled sadly, “They were always Mrs Sullivan’s favourite.”  
She led the two detectives to the door and spoke as they descended the stairs to the front path. “Please catch this man detectives, Mrs Sullivan didn’t deserve to go out like this.”

“We will do everything in our power to make sure that the animal who did this ends up behind bars for a long time ma’am.” Gail said before retreating back to the car.

While Gail slipped behind the wheel Traci tapped out a text to Dov, asking him to pull everything they had on Mr Reginald Porter. Now at least they had a name to the face, one step closer to catching a killer.

IV

By the time they got back to the station Dov and Chris had arranged all the information they had found on an evidence board. Mr Porter’s most recent DMV photo was stuck up in the middle accompanied by his previous booking photo’s and his rap sheet which although long, did not contain any major offences. He had a few drunk and disorderly’s, one or two drug charges and a string of petty theft charges. Nothing new in the last two years. 

“Good work guys,” Traci said as they approached. 

Chris took out a piece of paper and handed it to Gail, “Once we had a name I sent it up to prints and seeing as Mr Porter is already on file for his previous encounters with us they were able to run the print under the bottle of scotch against his. Came back as a match, no surprise there. I also spoke to Dr Stewart, the DNA profile is almost complete, once we have a sample from Mr Porter she can run a comparison between the two.”

“Great,” Gail said, her eyes sparkling. “How about we go over and pay Mr Porter a visit, ask him real nice to come on down to the station with us.”

V

Gail and Traci sat in an unmarked car across from Reginald Porter’s last known address and watched the people coming and going from the building, they wanted to get a feel for the vibe in the neighbourhood as it was one of the less savoury in Toronto and they didn’t want to walk in unprepared without knowing the lay of the land. They had two other patrol cars up and down the block in case they needed back up on this one.

Gail nudged Traci when she spotted a man matching Reginald’s description making his way down the side walk caring a paper bag of groceries. He was still wearing the Maple Leafs cap they had caught on the ATM film. Both detectives opened their doors and made there way across the street toward their suspect. Gail moved her jacket aside and let her hand rest on the butt of the gun on her right hip.

“Mr Reginald Porter,” Traci said when they were no more than a few metres from the man. He turned to look at the two woman, his eyes going wide when he saw the badges on their belts. He immediately hurled the parcel he had been carrying straight at Traci and bolted down the street. 

The parcel thumped into Traci’s chest and fell, a milk bottle bursting as it hit the ground. 

“God dammit!” Gail grumbled as she took off after him, “Why do they always have to run.”

She was gaining on him as they rounded the next corner, a few more strides and she was almost close enough to touch him. She launched herself into the air and came down on the suspects back, pushing him of balance and hurtling towards the pavement. They landed with a thud and Gail was up as quick as a flash, cuffs already in her hand. Before Reginald could even catch his breath Gail had the cuffs on and had started pulling him to his feet. 

“What the hell bitch! I didn’t do nothin’.” Reginald lamented as Gail pulled him along. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Gail said, “save it for the jury bud.”

A squad car pulled up next to Gail as she dragged Reginald along. Nick got out of the car. “Need a hand?” he asked, opening the back door for Gail to dump the squirming man into.

“Sure took you long enough,” she grumbled as she slammed the door shut, effectively cutting off the man’s cussing. As she took a step back she felt pain shoot up from her knee. Looking down she saw a large tear in the material over her left knee and she could feel the blood trickling down her calf. “Just great.” She said tapping on the window of the squad and pointing to her knee, “You owe me a new pair of pants you jack ass.”

VI  
By the time Gail walked into the bull pen after stopping in the locker room to change her pants and clean up her knee, Reginald had been escorted to an interrogation room where a cheek swab had been collected thanks to a speedy court order Traci had arranged on their drive back to 15.

The two detectives had been observing the man through the one way glass for a few minutes, they had left him to stew for a couple of hours while the DNA comparison was being run in the lab. They had just received confirmation that his DNA was a match to that of the epithelial cells found under the victims fingernails and to the semen collected from her body.

Gail and Traci had their man and they knew it. Gail pushed open the door and sauntered over to the table in the middle of the room, taking a seat in one of the empty steal chairs while Traci took the other.

“I didn’t do nothin’.” Reginald repeated as the detectives sat.

“That, Mr Porter is in fact true,” Gail said as she folded her hands over the file in front of her. “You most certainly did something.”

The man looked confused as Gail smiled back at him. “Double negative,” She said.

“I Want my lawyer,” the man growled, “I aint sayin’ nothin’.”

“Oh you don’t have to say a word Mr Porter, you see, I’m happy to do all the talking here today.” Gail said.

Gail opened the file and pulled out a photo of an alive and well Catherine Sullivan smiling at the camera, placing it in front of Reginald who pretended not to look at it. 

“That, Mr Porter, is Mrs Catherine Sullivan, but you knew that already right?” Gail said, “You worked odd jobs for her off and on and you had been painting the siding on her house as recently as two days ago.” 

Gail retrieved another photo from her file and slid it across the desk, it was a scene photo of Mrs Sullivan lying in a pool of her own blood. “And that,” Gail said, “Is what you did to her.” 

Reginald stubbornly crossed his arms and pursed his lips.

“Do you want to know how I know you did that Reginald?” Gail asked. She waited but got no reply. Once again she pulled a photo from her file, this time the one of Reginald taken by the ATM’s camera.

“That’s you Mr Porter, it was taken when you used Mrs Sullivan’s ATM card to withdraw $5000 from her account. We’ve got you on video twice. What happened, she give you the wrong pin the first time?” Gail said. She watched Reginald’s eye twitch and smiled, she was on the right track.

“Let me tell you what I think happened her Mr Porter. You knew Mrs Sullivan’s routines, you’d been around the house enough to know what happened when. You ambushed her at her back door on Tuesday night, you knew she would open the door for you when you came a knocking and when she did you slammed it back into her face. You grabbed her by the right arm and led her back into the kitchen, forcing her into a chair near the breakfast nook. How am I doing so far?” Gail asked, waiting a beat before continuing.

“You forced her to give up her pin while you indulged in some expensive whiskey. Very clever wiping the bottle for finger prints by the way but you missed one on the bottom.” Gail said. She saw something flicker behind the man’s eyes. 

“Then you left her tied to the chair with you drove to the nearest ATM to make your withdrawal. It must have made you so mad when you figured out you had the wrong pin. So mad that when you got back you beat the crap out of a poor little old lady. I bet that felt good right, beating on someone who couldn’t hit back.” Gail sneered but still got no response.

“Second time lucky, the pin worked. But no, the money wasn’t enough, you had to teach her a lesson too. So you raped a 73 year old, frail, defenceless lady.” Gail spat the last words at him in disgust. “And once you were done you stabbed her and left her there on her own kitchen floor to bleed to death.”

Gail sat back in the chair and looked at Reginald who was staring at the table in front of him.

Traci stepped in, “What you didn’t count on Reginald was that she would fight back so hard though right. Those scratch marks there on your face, she made those didn’t she? We found your DNA under her nails. You know where else we found your DNA? Inside of her.” Traci lent forward on her elbows and looked him right in the eye. “We’ve got you, you little prick.”

VII 

Traci had been watching Gail all morning. Something was definitely off with her today. She appeared more pale than normal, which Traci thought was impossible, seeing as she was already practically see-through. “You okay there slugger?” She asked, eyeing Gail suspiciously. 

Gail cleared her throat, “I’m not feeling brilliant actually,” She replied, taking a deep breath. “Probably something I ate last night, Dov cooked. It’s fine, I’m sure it will pass.”

The paper work that came with closing a case was the bane of Gail’s life. She grumbled all morning under her breath about it and the fact that she already felt like shit didn’t help the situation. By lunch time a thin sheen of sweat had settled on Gail’s brow and she was starting to feel worse than she had that morning. 

Traci eyed her worriedly when she stood and grumbled something about the bathroom, she looked a little unsteady on her feet. When Gail hadn’t returned in 15 minutes she knew something was wrong and decided to go in search of her partner. “Gail?” she called out as she entered the rest rooms. “Gail?” she called again when she didn’t get an answer. She stepped further into the room when she heard a groan coming from one of the stalls and pushed open the door. She looked down on the blonde who was slumped against the side of the stall.

“Oh God Traci, I think I’m dying.” Gail groaned as Traci knelt beside her. “I think my insides are revolting.” 

Traci reached out a hand to smooth the hair away from Gail’s sweat streaked brow. “Jesus Gail,” She whispered. “You are burning up.” She turned to the basins and wet one of the hand towels and wiped Gail’s face. 

“Mmm, the cold feels so good,” Gail mumbled, leaning into Traci’s hand.

“Do you think you can walk kiddo? We need to get you to a hospital.” Traci said, trying to get Gail to put her arm around her shoulders so she could help her up.

“I hate hospitals Trace,” Gail grumbled as she gripped onto her shoulder. She grunted in pain as she got to her feet.

Traci Chuckled, “I know you do sweetie but I really think we need to get you some help because frankly you look like shit.” 

“You are such an awesome friend,” Gail said holding onto her right side as they limped out of the restrooms. Traci grinned, the sarcasm wasn't lost on her. 

By the time they had made it to the emergency room Gail had gone quiet, only groaning every time she had to move. That’s when Traci knew this was something serious, nothing ever shut Gail up. She jogged into the E.R and grabbed a wheel chair before returning to get Gail out of the car. She flashed her badge at the nurse behind the glass as they entered the front doors and had a quiet word before she hustled off, returning a mere minute later with a doctor who took Gail into an examination room.

“Hi there,” the doctor greeted Gail as he helped her up onto the examination bed. “I’m Dr Baker, I hear your stomach has been bugging you just a bit today.” 

Gail barked a laugh and then groaned in pain. “Yeah, just a tiny bit.” She said holding her right side again. 

“Don’t worry detective, we’ve got your back, you are in good hands. I need to ask you a few questions then do a quick examination okay?” He said with a smile.

Gail nodded, “Shoot doc.”

He walked her through his questions with practiced efficiency, and then pulled his stethoscope from around his neck and stepped forward to examine her. “I’m going to have a quick listen to your heart and lungs and then I need to feel your abdomen and have a look see with this little ultra sound right here.” He gave the small portably machine at his side an affectionate pat before moving closer to Gail and placing the steth on her chest.

“Deep breath for me,” he said, listening intently over her chest. “Good,” he said as he placed his hands on her exposed belly and palpating softly moving from left to right. Gail cringed as he reached the lower right quadrant of her abdomen. He fired up the ultrasound and placed it on her belly, moving the probe around and watching the greyscale images on the screen. 

Gail tensed again, going stiff and sucking in a shallow breath as the probe reached her lower right abdomen. “Doc I swear to God if you keep poking me there I’m going to have to shoot you.” She said through gritted teeth.

“Sorry about that Detective Peck, I’ll organise something for the pain right away.” He said as he stood and wiped the ultrasound gel from her abdomen. 

“So what’s the damage Doc,” Gail asked looking up at him.

“Well detective, I’m pretty sure your appendix is the culprit here. It looks very inflamed on the ultrasound, doesn’t look perforated though so that’s good. I’m going to give the surgeon on today a call but I think you should know that you are going to need surgery to have it removed.” The doctor said.

Gail groaned, “Fan-bloody-tastic.”

The doctor emerged from the room and approached Traci who had been pacing outside.

“Detective,” He nodded at her. “Your colleague appears to have appendicitis. I’ve put up an I.V line for her and started her up on some pain meds. The surgeon should be around to see her soon, is there family of hers that we can call? She’s going to need to go to theatre to have her appendix removed.”

“Thanks Doctor, I’ll get in contact with her brother. Can I go in to see her?” Traci asked.

“Sure, you can sit with her until Dr Bradford comes down to see her.” He said, taking Gail’s chart to make his notes.

Traci called Steve before going in to see Gail, he was on his way before she ended the call. She opened the curtain and slipped into the cubicle with Gail. The meds had definitely kicked in and she appeared to be resting comfortably when Traci sat in the plastic chair next to her. She reached out for Gail’s hand but hesitated, not knowing if the blonde would approve of the contact. She settled her hand atop of Gail’s who turned her head and grinned at her, her normally clear blue eyes foggy.

“These are some goooood drugs Trace,” she said, her grin widening. 

Traci snorted, Gail was as high as a kite.

Gail hummed and mumbled something incoherent.

“Gail, you need to try and relax. The doctor says it looks like you have appendicitis. You are going to need surgery to have your appendix out. Steve is on his way.” She said, giving Gail’s hand a pat. 

Gail groaned, “Please tell me no one told my mother.”

“Well I definitely didn’t call her,” Traci said.

Gail suddenly sat upright, grunting in pain, a stricken look on her face. “Oh my god Traci, what time is it?” She asked.

“Relax Gail, it’s 18:40, why?” Traci said, looking confused.

Gail’s eyes went wide. “Where is my phone?” 

Traci wondered how much of the theatrics could be attributed to the drugs. “I think it got left at the station. Just calm down, you are going to hurt yourself.” She said as she tried to stop Gail from fighting with her sheets and getting out of bed.

“Trace I need to ask you a huge favour. I’m supposed to meet Holly at Harbour sixty in twenty minutes. Somehow I don’t think I’m going to make it. I need you to go get her. I need you to go get her right now. Please.” Gail pleaded. 

“Holly?” Traci looked confused.

“Dr Holly Stewart, the forensic pathologist, you met her at the Sullivan scene. Please Trace, she’s going to think I stood her up.” Gail practically begged.

Traci raised an eyebrow at Gail as she stood. “Okay, okay. Just as long as you stay in bed, you hear me?”

Gail nodded vigorously as Traci stood. “You have some explaining to do when I get back, you hear me?” Traci said in her best mum voice before hustling through the curtain.

VIII

Holly had shown up at the restaurant 20 minutes early. True to her word, Gail had booked them a table. Holly had been sitting there alone now for the past 35 minutes. She looked down at her watch for what felt like the hundredth time before sighing and pulling out her phone. She dialled Gail’s number but frowned when it rang several times before rolling over to voicemail. She fired off a quick text to the detective before settling in to wait. 

When Gail hadn’t shown up after another 20 minutes or bothered to respond to 2 more calls and 3 messages Holly was starting to get antsy. She was just about to get up and leave when she spotted a harried Traci Nash walking towards her. Immediately she stood, her heart beating a mile a minute. Something was wrong.

Traci saw the worry build in the doctors eyes as she approached. “Hey Dr Stewart, Gail asked me to come out and pick you up. She’s okay, well sort of anyway.” She said tilting her head to the left. “She has appendicitis, they are about to wheel her into surgery. She didn’t want you to think she stood you up.” the detective shrugged.

Holly let out a breath, “Thank God,” she said. “When I saw you walk in I immediately thought the worst.” It was at that moment that Holly realised that this thing she felt for Gail was a lot more than she initially thought it was and that scared her, she hardly knew the woman.

 

IX

Holly followed Traci in through the hospital doors. The detective had spoken to Steve on the drive over. Gail had been whisked into surgery just as Traci had left to collect Holly and was now out of theatre and in a private room. Apparently the surgery went off without a hitch, which allowed Holly to breathe easy for the first time since she saw the wrong detective walk into the restaurant almost an hour ago. The crazy traffic on the way to the hospital had only increased her frustration and she just wanted to see Gail with her own eyes, touch her pale skin and hear her voice, just to be sure that she was okay. 

Steve smiled at Holly as she and Traci approached the room. “She’s been asking for you,” he said as he stepped aside and held the door for Holly, allowing her to enter the room.

Holly quickly stepped over the threshold, her eyes settling on the slumbering blonde in the bed near the window. She just stood there watching her for a beat longer, finding the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest comforting before moving closer and reaching for her pale hand. She ran her thumb over Gail’s knuckles, causing her to stir and turn towards her.

“Hey,” she mumbled sleepily as her eyes met Holly’s, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile that Holly returned. 

“Hey yourself,” Holly said, gripping Gail’s hand a little tighter. 

Neither of the two had noticed Traci and Steve slip into the room and hover near the door.

Holly reached up with her free hand and stroked a few strands of hair away from Gail’s eyes, her fingers grazing her forehead, eliciting a contented hum from Gail as her eyes fluttered shut for a second.

“You scared me, you know,” Holly whispered, leaning forward over the railing of the bed. Her fingers now playing with the short hair near Gail’s left ear. 

“I’m sorry,” Gail whispered back, reaching up to trace Holly’s cheek with the back of her fingers. “I really wasn’t planning on getting an inflamed appendix on our first real date. I blame Dov’s cooking, I’m never eating anything he makes ever again.”

Holly chuckled, “Sweetie I’m pretty sure Dov’s cooking had nothing to do with you appendicitis.”

Gail’s eyes locked onto Holly’s, the bright cobalt blue still a little fuzzy from all the pain meds and the after effects of the anaesthesia. She seemed to inspect Holly for a long while before she spoke. “Your eyes have little gold flecks in them.” She said, a note of wonder in her voice. 

Holly blushed, dipping her head shyly. if she hadn’t already been leaning close over the bed rail she would have missed the next statement that slipped from the blondes lips.

“God, you are so beautiful.” She whispered, lifting her hand once again to run her fingers along Holly’s jaw line.

Traci and Steve had been watching the exchange from just within the door. Traci felt a bit like a voyeur, she had never seen Gail react this way to anyone before. Granted the meds had something to do with her openness but she was pretty sure it had a lot to do with the woman that was leaning over the hospital bed too.

When Gail reached up a second time to touch the woman’s face realisation dawned, a light bulb came on in her head and she cleared her throat, motioning Steve outside with a nod of her head, giving the two some privacy.

Steve stepped outside with Traci, a frown creasing his brow. His sister’s behaviour with the pathologist had caught him off guard. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Gail like that with anyone. In fact, he couldn’t say that he had ever seen her like that with anyone. He was just about to say something about it to Traci when his eyes found the form of a tall auburn haired woman dressed in baby blue scrubs and sneakers striding toward them. 

“Detective Peck,” she greeted him as she neared the pair standing outside of her patient’s room. She turned her green eye’s on Traci and smiled, “I don’t believe we’ve met.” She said, extending her hand toward Traci. “Evelyn Bradford, Gail’s surgeon.” She said as she shook her hand.

“Traci Nash, Nice to meet you,” Traci replied politely.

Evelyn stepped toward the door and pushed into the room, stopping as she reached the end of the bed, she picked up Gail’s chart to check her last set of vitals. “Well Gail,” She said as she looked over the chart. “Everything looks good so far. I’m pleased to say that your surgery was rather uneventful, everything went as planned. Her eyes flicked up to Gail who smiled at her. It was then that Dr Bradford caught sight of the brunette at Gail’s bedside. She smiled widely, her eyes quickly moving between the brunette’s face and her hand, that was still tightly coiled around Gail’s.

“Holly,” She said, her eyes returning to the brunette’s face. “It’s been too long.”

“Ev,” Holly returned the smile and turned to Gail who was looking rather confused. 

“Evelyn and I went to med school together, she is a fantastic surgeon Gail, the best in Toronto. You are in good hands.” Holly said, giving Gail’s hand another squeeze.

Evelyn chuckled, “If Holly had followed through and joined me in surgery I would have been the second best surgeon in town.” She shrugged.

Gail narrowed her eyes as they flicked between the two women in her room. She sensed an unknown undercurrent of something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Subconsciously and unbeknownst to her, she possessively tightened her grip on Holly’s hand and drew it closer to her chest. She turned her attention back to Dr Bradford when she spoke once more.

“We will keep you overnight for observation and if everything looks good and you are up and about I can discharge you tomorrow.” Evelyn said with a smile as she slipped the chart back into the holder at the foot of the bed. “I’ll pop in to check on you a bit later, try and get some rest. Holly, it was good to see you again. We should grab coffee sometime and catch up.” 

Holly smiled at her, “Sure thing.” She said as Evelyn made her way back out the door.

Holly turned her attention back to the blonde, squeezing her hand.

“Ex girlfriend?” Gail asked inquisitively.

Holly chuckled, “Perceptive much?”

Gail tapped the side of her nose, “bit of detective work.” She said smiling

“We dated for about five minutes in our second year only to realise that it would never work, we had absolutely no chemistry.” Holly said.

Gail just smiled a groggy smile up at the brunette before her eyes started to flutter shut. The last thing she saw before she drifted off to sleep was that lop sided grin on Holly’s face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I

Gail grumbled as Steve attempted to help her from the bed to the wheelchair that was parked at her bedside. “I’m not an invalid Steven!” She said, swatting at his arm and jumping off the bed on her own. She plopped down into the wheel chair. “All they did was take out a redundant piece of my bowel, I don't even have a cool scar. She crossed her arms across her chest and gave the porter a death stare. “Why do I have to ride in this damn thing anyway when I’m perfectly capable of walking out of here on my own two feet?”

“I’m sorry ma’am, hospital policy.” Was the only answer she got from the surly young man as he at least allowed Steve to push the wheel chair. 

Dr Bradford had been leaning against the door frame watching the scene unfold at her patient’s bedside and couldn't help but chuckle. Gail was an interesting character to say the least. She walked beside them as Steve wheeled his sister towards the door. “Now Gail, I know it doesn’t seem like a big deal but you are going to be a little sore for the next few days so I want you to take it easy. I’ve booked you off for the rest of the week and I want to see you again on Monday to make sure you are doing okay. Don’t forget to take your antibiotics and I’ve prescribed something for pain as well” The doctor said as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her scrubs. Evelyn retracted her left hand and passed a card to Gail, “That’s my number, if you need anything please don't hesitate to call.” 

They came to a stop just outside the hospital doors and Gail practically leapt out of the chair. “Freedom,” She said, stretching her arms skywards only to grimace and bring them gingerly back to her sides.

Evelyn chuckled, “I warned you. Take it easy Peck.” She said, giving Gail a stern look.

“Sure thing doc,” Gail said with a grin. “Thanks for everything.” She said with a wave as the doctor turned to head back inside the hospital. 

Gail snapped her fingers, “Grab my bag won’t you Steve, there’s a good man.”

“If you don’t watch it I’ll make you carry it yourself Abigail.” Steve replied while swinging her overnight bag over his shoulder.

“That would unfortunately be against doctors orders. I clearly remember her saying I should take it easy.” She said smiling innocently at her brother.

“Yeah, yeah.” He said, walking past her, “The car is this way.” 

II

Gail had wanted to return to the frat house on discharge from the hospital but Steve would have none of it and had set her up in his spare room and mandated that she stay there until her check up on Monday. Gail had grumbled about this for a while but she was secretly pleased that she was staying over at Steve’s. At least he had a playstation to keep her busy while he was at work and his place smelled a bit better too. 

Gail had just settled on the couch and commandeered the remote when her phone pinged, signalling an incoming text. She picked it up and smiled when she saw Holly’s face staring up at her from the screen. “You make it home in one piece detective?” it read. She typed out a quick reply informing her that she was over at Steve’s and doing just fine. When she put the phone back onto the coffee table she looked up and caught Steve watching her from the armchair across from her. She narrowed her eyes at him, “What?” She barked.

His grin widened, “Oh nothing,” he said, putting his hands up defensively.

Gail’s death stare was broken by the sound of another text landing. She turned her attention back to the phone. “Can I come say hi on my way home from work?”

Gail bit her lip, she really wanted to see the pathologist. Her eyes flickered back up to Steve who at least had the good grace to pretend to be watching the T.V. She looked down at the message again as she made up her mind.

“Steve I need you to make yourself scarce tonight,” she said as he looked back at her. 

“You do realise you are kicking me out of my own house right? After I lovingly invited you to stay with me after having surgery. Because I’m such a caring brother” He said with an indignant look on his face. What he got for his efforts was a pillow flying towards his head and a look that said see if I care. 

He had a good idea who the texts where coming from and was enjoying making Gail squirm a bit before he relented. He was planning on going over to Traci’s later anyway as he had promised Leo a gaming night earlier in the week and it was Friday and the little guy had no school tomorrow so it was actually the perfect opportunity. He Shrugged, “Sure, seeing as you asked so nicely.” He stood and went in search of his car keys and jacket, “You better behave yourself though. Tell Holly I say hi.” That caught Gail a little off guard but before she could say anything Steve was already out the door. He stuck his head back in and said, “No heavy lifting you hear.” And winked at her before retracting his head. He was long gone by the time the pillow crashed into the door where his head had been seconds ago.

She texted Holly Steve’s address and added “bring sustenance” to the end of the text as she settled back into the couch to watch some mindless television while awaiting the brunette’s arrival. 

III

Holly smiled as she read the text. She was starting to realise that food was definitely the way to Gail’s heart. Steve’s place was actually pretty close to her own apartment which meant she could stop over at the little Italian place she’d discovered on her way home from work a few weeks ago. Their food was to die for. She wasn't quite sure what Gail would like and she had only ever seen her eat junk food so she picked up a rather large selection of pastas, seafood and deserts.

Holly pulled up outside Steve’s building and turned in her seat to look at all the food on the back seat. She hadn’t quite thought about how she was going to get it all up to the apartment. 

Gail opened the door to see nothing but a set of spectacles and Holly’s dark hair peeking out above a mountain of food and it smelled absolutely delicious. She quickly grabbed a few of the boxes from the top of the stack, exposing Holly’s beautiful smile as she relived her of her cargo. 

Gail returned her smile. “You do know it’s just the two of us right?” She said as they laid out their bounty on the kitchen island.

Holly blushed, “Well I wasn’t sure what you would like so I sort of got a large selection.”

Gail laughed, “I’ll say. Definitely my kind of woman.” This time it was Gail’s turn to blush. “Um.. I mean… um,” she stuttered, not able to look Holly in the eye.

Holly laughed, the pink in Gail’s cheeks was too cute for words. “It’s okay Gail, I get it.” she said. She reached out her hand and stroked Gail’s cheek, she could feel the warmth beneath her fingers. Gail leant into her touch and finally looked up to meet those chocolate brown eyes she was beginning to love. She wasn’t quite sure how long they stood there staring at each other, for all Gail knew it could have been mere seconds, hours or even days. She could easily get lost in Holly’s eyes.

Holly finally dropped her hand away from Gail’s face and smiled, “How about we start making a dent in all this food shall we?”

Gail nodded enthusiastically and began to open some of the cartons allowing the sumptuous aromas to fill the kitchen. “Oh my God, this smells so amazing!” She said hovering over the open cartons. Gail quickly went to one of the cupboards and grabbed plates and cutlery for them. 

Holly watched as Gail began to pile food onto her plate. She noticed that she seemed to purposefully avoid a few of the cartons and was about to ask about it when Gail seemed to read her mind. “Tomato allergy,” she supplied nonchalantly and shrugged. 

“Sorry,” Holly apologised bashfully.

“No big deal,” Gail said through her first bite. “Mmm, this is so good.” Gail said pointing down to some of the prawn risotto she had shovelled into her mouth.

Holly Chuckled, “Easy there tiger. There is a lot more where that came from, lets try not to inhale our food.”

Gail smiled and took a smaller bite, chewing it reverently as she waited for Holly to finish filling her own plate. They settled onto cushions on the floor around the coffee table and ate until they couldn’t fit another morsel into their stomachs. 

They had moved onto opposite ends of the couch after their dinner. “That was amazing.” Gail said with a sigh as she lay back onto the soft cushions. 

“I know right?” Holly said as she pulled her legs up underneath her and studied the blonde on the other end of the couch. She watched her as she lay there with a contented smile on her lips. Holly realised something in that moment as she sat there watching Gail. She felt… whole. Yes, that is what it was. This infuriating, beautiful, snarky blonde made her feel like she was home, like she was now whole after missing an important part of herself since the day she was born. Holly was a woman of science, a woman of fact. And the fact was, the beautiful creature siting across from her was her soul mate and there was no denying it.

Gail’s cobalt blues met Holly’s eyes. “Hi,” She said softly.

“Hi Yourself,” Holly whispered back, resting her chin on her knee and watching Gail.

The blonde stretched her arm out toward the pathologist and grabbed her hand. “C’mere.” She said. Pulling Holly to her and wrapping her arm around her shoulders. She had been suppressing the overwhelming need to touch the other woman since she walked through the door. The brunette’s head came to rest on Gail’s shoulder and she kissed her hair. Gail could smell Holly’s shampoo, vanilla. She hummed into her hair. They sat like that, silent for a long while, just enjoying the way their bodies fit together. Gail had begun to run her fingers up and down Holly’s arm and it felt amazing.

Gail definitely did not classify herself as the cuddly type, in fact she was more of the opposite and didn’t often let anyone into her personal space let alone enjoy it. Holly, it seemed was the exception. For some reason, whenever Holly was anywhere near her she wanted to touch her. Hold her. Breathe her in. Gail shifted on the couch to get comfortable, pulling Holly down with her. She swung her legs up and slid her left calf between Holly’s. The brunette’s head was now resting on her chest, her right hand positioned softly right over where she could feel Gail’s heart beating rhythmically against her chest wall. Gail slipped Holly’s glasses from her face and placed them on the table as she began to play with the strands of hair falling around her face.

Before either woman realised it they had fallen asleep in each others arms, snuggled together on the couch. Which was how Steve found them when he opened the front door almost two hours later. He stood for a minute looking down at his sister and the pathologist as they slept. He watched as the brunette stirred and how Gail automatically pulled her in closer. He smiled at his little sister.

When Traci had first let slip what she thought might be happening between Gail and the pathologist at the hospital he had been sceptical. He had only seen his sister date guys. She’d never even spoken about finding woman attractive but he had paid closer attention to her when she was around Holly that evening and it took one look between the two women for him to see it. Plain as day, how he had missed it before was beyond him.

For a minute he wondered if this new development regarding his sister’s life should bother him but frankly, it just didn’t. He just wanted her to be happy. 

He knelt down beside the couch and place a hand softly on Gail’s shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. It didn’t take much, his sister had always been a light sleeper. The fact that he got in the door without rousing her meant she was super tired, but it could possibly also have something to do with the beautiful woman who was still fast asleep on her chest.

“Hey,” Steve grinned at her. “Thought you guys might want to take this to the bedroom.” He said wiggling his eyebrows.

If Holly hadn’t been asleep on her chest she would have punched Steve but she had to settle for the most menacing glare she could muster.

He chuckled and backed away, “I’ll leave you to it.”

Gail looked down at Holly as she slept peacefully and couldn’t help but smile when she nuzzled into her shoulder. She gently stroked the doctor’s hair, grazing her forehead with her fingers. She whispered softly into Holly’s ear to wake her. 

The brunette let out a low hum as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt warm and safe and it took her sleep addled brain a minute to realise she was lying on a couch wrapped up in Gail’s arms. She smiled as Gail tightened her grip on her slightly and she caught a whiff of the spicy orange perfume lingering on the skin of the blonde’s neck.

Gail’s lips brushed against Holly’s ear, sending shivers down her back. “Hey sleepy head.” Gail whispered, “it’s getting late.”

Holly uncurled herself from around Gail and sat up, retrieving her glasses from the coffee table. She couldn’t hold back the small smile that had been on her lips since she woke to Gail’s gentle caresses but the smile faltered when she turned to see the blonde fidgeting nervously with her hands while she sat on the far end of the couch again. Gail wouldn’t look at her. 

Holly immediately started second guessing herself, maybe she had read the signs wrong. What if Gail had decided they couldn't be more than friends? Was she moving too fast? She cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. “I’ll go pack away the left overs then I should probably head home.” She said as she stood. 

“Don’t worry about it, Steve took care of the kitchen already.” Gail said softly, still not really looking at Holly.

It occurred to Holly then that Steve must have seen them together on the couch and she began to wonder if that was why Gail was now being distant. She pointed toward the door, “I, uh, I should go.” Holly said. She needed to walk past Gail to get to the door and the blonde showed no signs of moving from her seat. As Holly began to move the blonde’s hand shot out, her fingers curling around Holly’s wrist, pulling her to a stop. The pathologist turned to look at Gail, finally being met by her deep blue gaze. What she saw made her breath hitch, for a second Gail’s walls where down and she felt as if she was looking straight into her soul.

Gail uttered a single, barely audible word. “Stay.” She said as Holly stood there looking down at her.

The brunette saw the insecurity and vulnerability behind her eyes, she saw fear, but there was something else too. Hope. She could feel the importance of the moment as she stood there looking into those beautiful eyes and all she could do was nod as she swallowed the lump in her throat. The magnitude of what Gail just did wasn’t lost on her, somehow she knew that what she had just been privy to behind those sapphire eyes was something few, if any had ever seen.

Gail stood without another word, she slipped her hand into Holly’s and led her down the hall to Steve’s spare room.

IV

Holly had always been an early riser and today was no different. She began to stir into consciousness at 05:30 and the fact that it was Saturday and she didn’t have to go into work today seemed to be a foreign concept for her internal alarm clock. She began to roll over before she even opened her eyes but stopped when she felt a hand tighten on her arm, an arm that was draped over a soft, warm body. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed an out of focus mop of blonde bed hair not far from her own head and smiled as she remembered that she had slept over. The fact that they hadn’t done anything other than sleep didn’t perturb her in the least. She was waking up next to Gail, that was all that mattered right now. She scooted closer and pulled the blonde into her so that Gail’s back was resting firmly against her front and nuzzled into her neck, breathing her in.

Gail groaned and turned in Holly’s arms, snuggling in under her chin. “Why are you awake so early,” She grumbled, snaking her arm around Holly’s waist. 

Holly chuckled, “Sorry,” she said. “Habit.”

“Mmm,” Gail mumbled into Holly’s chest. 

Holly began to study the sleepy blonde curled into her. God she was so beautiful. 

“I can feel you thinking nerd, now stop staring at me and go back to sleep.” Gail said without even bothering to open her eyes.

Holly started to stroke Gail’s hair and listened as her breathing evened out as she drifted off to sleep again. She could totally get used to this.

 

V  
Gail and Holly had been unofficially dating for the past two months and the blonde was loving every minute of it. After that first morning of waking up next to the good doctor they hadn’t had the opportunity to spend very much time together but she found herself relishing every moment. The call of duty somehow always managed to interfere with their plans to get together. Two homicide detectives from 15 had retired recently and with Luke away under cover it meant Gail and Traci had to pick up the slack for the time being. It also didn’t help that Holly’s boss had decided to take a mid summer sabbatical for no reason at all and leave the running of the morgue in Holly’s capable hands.

Gail had spent the night over at Holly’s a few times over the past two months but other than a little heavy petting nothing more intimate had happened. Both woman were exhausted by the time they got home and on the one occasion Gail had managed to get at least half of Holly’s clothes off her phone had started to ring, there had been a body dump that required their immediate attention. But this weekend was all theirs, both Holly and Gail had the weekend off and unbeknownst to the brunette Gail was planning on spoiling her a bit. 

The blonde had made reservations at a new Spanish place that had opened up down town. They had only been around for the last month but were becoming well known for their amazing food and relaxed casual atmosphere, and it didn’t hurt that they served some of the best cocktails in town. Gail was planning on have a good meal, a few drinks and amazing conversation before going home with Holly and finally taking her to bed and hopefully this time there would be more than just a good nights sleep involved. Lately she had been finding it more and more difficult to keep her hands to herself and she finally had a whole weekend to get to know the doctor a little better, in more ways than one.

She was still slightly apprehensive about taking the next step with Holly, but it was more a case of nerves than anything else. She was incredibly comfortable around the her but she still had a lingering doubt in the back of her mind about her abilities to satisfy a woman, and she definitely didn’t want to be a disappointment. 

Gail sat at her desk on Friday afternoon chewing on her pen as she waited for her computer to save the last changes she made to one of the reports she had been working on. She was due to pick up Holly from the morgue soon and head out to dinner. She was the last of the detectives left in the D’s office as the clock ticked toward 6pm. She swivelled in her chair as she heard footsteps approaching. A smile immediately lit up her face as she looked up to see Holly making her way towards her desk.

“Hi,” She said, “I thought I was picking you up?”

“I finished up a little early, so I thought I’d save you the drive.” Holly said as she got to Gail’s desk. 

“And I kinda missed you.” the brunette whispered as Gail stood and stepped into her personal space. 

“Oh really,” Gail said, her blue eyes sparkled as she leant forward and kissed Holly softly on the lips.

“Really.” Holly whispered into Gail’s ear as she held onto the lapels of her leather jacket.

Holly watched as Gail’s pupils dilated, she smirked. She loved teasing the blonde, and she had a feeling that this weekend would lead to far more than just teasing. Before she knew what was happening she felt Gail’s hands wrap around her thighs and lift her slightly off the ground, pushing her onto the desk behind her. Their lips met, softly at first but soon Gail’s tongue was tracing Holly’s bottom lip begging for entrance. Holly’s lips parted and she let out a low moan. Gail’s hands had moved upwards along her thighs and were now firmly clasping her butt. The blonde’s lips were trailing down Holly’s neck, eliciting the most amazing sensations. Holly was quite sure if she let this carry on they wouldn't make it to dinner. She was about to pull away when she felt Gail stiffen and quickly remove her hands from her body.

She looked up at the blonde’s face that just moments ago had been soft and smiling to find a flinty gaze aimed across the room. She watched as the muscles at the sides of Gail’s jaw tightened and turned to see who it was that had caused such a reaction. Her eyes fell upon a petite red head who looked to be in her mid fifties. She wore the well fitted police uniform usually associated with the Brass. Her makeup was perfectly applied and not a hair was out of place. As Holly took in the intruder the red head’s stare moved from Gail to her and held.

“Mother,” Gail said icily. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Holly’s eyes widened suddenly as she realised who was in the room with them, she stood and turned to face the woman who was now scrutinising her with a clinical expression. She felt almost violated by the woman’s stare.

“Gail,” She said, her eyes not leaving Holly for a second. “I came to see Frank Best and I though I’d drop by and see you. You seem to be so busy these days that you can’t make time for family. You’ve managed to miss the last two family dinners.” Her eyes finally left Holly and settled back on her daughter. “That’s not acceptable.” 

Holly was shocked by the lack of emotion she saw behind the blue eyes that now held Gail’s gaze. 

“I’m sorry to disappoint mother but with the retirement of Heath and Bramley within a week of each other and Callaghan being undercover we’ve been a bit swamped.” Gail said in a flat tone.

“You seem to have found time for… other things though.” Elaine Peck said with a hint of disdain as she once again focused her attention on Holly who squirmed inwardly under her stare. 

Holly felt more than saw Gail’s hands tighten into fists, she resisted the urge to reach out and touch her. Silence filled the room for a few beats before Elaine spoke again.

“Gail, don’t be rude. I believe introductions are in order.” she said as she stepped closer.

“Of course, where are my manners,” Gail muttered with a hint of sarcasm. “Dr Holly Steward, I’d like you to meet Superintendent Elaine Peck.” She said. “My mother.” She added, almost as an after thought.

Elaine’s eyebrow rose almost imperceptibly as she shook Holly’s proffered hand. Gail knew immediately that her mother knew who Holly was and by the end of the day she would probably know her whole life story, from her favourite colour to the name of her college room mate. 

“It’s lovely to meet you Superintendent,” Holly said politely.

“Likewise,” Elaine said as she dropped her hand. She turned her attention back to Gail. “I expect you at Sunday lunch this weekend. No excuses.” Her tone left no room for negotiation, this was an order. 

Gail’s jaw tightened, “Yes mother.” She said.

“Good,” Elaine said as she nodded to Holly in greeting before turning on her heel to leave.

 

VI

Gail had been quiet all through dinner and Holly suspected the impromptu visit from her mother was to blame. It hadn’t helped that she had caught them in a somewhat compromising position, at work no less. It had surprised her that the Superintendent hadn’t commented on it. When they got to the car and Gail’s pensive, quite mood had not changed Holly began to worry that she may be having second thoughts now that in all likelihood her mother knew they were together. It felt like Gail was going through the motions as she parked two blocks down from Holly’s apartment and hopped out of the SUV, coming round to open the brunette’s door. 

For the first time since being in the office earlier Gail looked into Holly’s eyes and smiled. That singular action made Holly feel far more at ease than she had all night. She took the hand that Gail offered her as they began to make their way down the street in the general direction of Holly’s place.

Holly could practically hear the gears turning in Gail’s mind as they walked slowly down the sidewalk. Gail was rhythmically brushing her thumb up and down Holly’s when she suddenly stopped, causing Holly to turn and look at her questioningly. 

Gail opened her mouth but no words came out. She shook her head and tried again. “I um… I don’t want to date anyone else.” She said quickly.

Holly smiled, “Okay.” She wasn’t quite sure what Gail was getting at here.

“And I don’t want you seeing anyone else either.” She paused, staring down at her shoes, “I guess what I’m getting at is I want you. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours and I want people to know. Including my mother.” She said, meeting Holly’s gaze. “I’m not good at this kind of stuff,” Gail said as she motioned with her hand between the two of them. “I screw stuff up Holly, I’m not good with people.” She said and sighed.

Holly stepped into Gail’s space and lifted her chin with her finger, their lips mere millimetres apart. “You’re good with me,” She said softly, “That’s all that matters.” Holly kissed the blonde then, slowly and with so much soul that she was sure it caused a ripple in time. 

xxxxx

Thanks so much for reading guys. It really makes me smile when I read your reviews and PM’s so keep em coming. Sorry about the delay between chapters but work has totally been kicking my ass lately and it’s only going to get worse for us now with the festive season approaching so you will have to forgive my tardiness but I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. I’ve also decided to do the tumblr thing so look for me if you like, bell2611. I’ll most likely be terrible at it but feel free to say hi.


End file.
